Druga strona Księżyca
by euphoria814
Summary: Omegaverse, gdzie każdy ma swojego partnera. AU szkolne.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Druga strona księżyca**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała: cudowna wrotka777 - dziękuję kochana :***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Info: występuję Miguel xD AU omega verse**

 **dla aglo10**

* * *

Derek może wyczuć napięcia związane z lutową pełnią. Drugi księżyc roku zawsze mieszał z hormonami ostatnich klas, więc popularnie nazywano go Księżycem Par. Wschodził zresztą na czerwono, kolorem miłości, a raczej pożądania i namiętności, bo stan, w którym partnerzy się wtedy znajdowali był naprawdę szczególny.

Lutowy księżyc należał do alf. I Derek był jedną z nich, a ich szkoła bardzo powoli popadała w obłęd.  
Walentynki wyjątkowo przypadały na dwa dni przed pełnią, co oznaczało tylko, że zaproszenie w ten szczególny dzień jest jak najbardziej intencyjne. Pary zaczęły się już bardzo powoli formować, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy nikt nie był za bardzo zaskoczony tym, że Scott McCall nie opuszczał Allison Argent nawet o krok. Podobnie zresztą było z Dannym i Ethanem.

Napięcie bardzo powoli wzrastało. Z każdym dniem szkolne korytarze wypełniała mieszanka hormonów i podekscytowania. Derek czuł, że gdzieś tutaj w tej chmarze twarzy znajduje się ta jedna, jedyna osoba, z którą spędzi Księżyc Par.

Bardzo rzadko zresztą zdarzało się, aby ktokolwiek pozostał sam w tę noc. Oczywiście ich druga natura i instynkt brały tutaj górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, ale ten pierwszy podobnie jak każdy następny, aż do sierpnia – miały być bardzo spokojne. Alfy zajęte były wyszukiwaniem kandydatów, a omegi starały się prezentować najlepiej jak mogły.

Derek przewrócił oczami, gdy Boyd podczas lunchu odszedł od ich stolika i niesiony jak na skrzydłach zatrzymał się dopiero przed stolikiem wciśniętym w kąt. Blondynka – omega, której imienia Derek nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć – popatrzyła na chłopaka w nieskrywanym szoku.

\- Dobra robota, Erica! – wykrzyknął na cały głos dzieciak siedzący koło niej.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się wściekle.

\- Zamknij się, Stiles – syknęła, ale oczywiście każdy siedzący na stołówce doskonale ją usłyszał.

Boyd zignorował chłopaka i po prostu wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą ona ujęła.

O jednego niezdecydowanego mniej.

ooo

Derek zdawał sobie sprawę, że po korytarzach chodziło coraz mniej singli. Niemal cała ich drużyna wybrała już partnerów na pierwszy, poważny księżyc w tym roku i on sam zaczynał robić się nerwowy.  
Paige – dziewczyna, która podobała mu się jeszcze przed rokiem, nie pachniała odpowiednio.  
Uśmiechnęła się nawet do niego przepraszająco, gdy podszedł do niej, aby złapać lepiej jej zapach. Malia Tate niemal natychmiast pojawiła się obok, dając mu znać, że jeśli, cokolwiek miało z tego być – spóźnił się.

Stołówka zmieniła nagle swój układ. Stolik drużyny został dwukrotnie poszerzony o partnerów koszykarzy i Derek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że szaleństwo wisiało w powietrzu. McCalla jak zawsze nigdzie nie było widać, ale on i Allison znikali niemal na każdą dłuższą przerwę, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać.

Nikt nie był zdziwiony. Czego Derek się nie spodziewał, to konflikty pomiędzy omegami, bo prawdę powiedziawszy może i myślał stereotypowo, ale zawsze sądził, że te są bardziej pokojowo nastawione do świata. To w alfach wciąż buzowała adrenalina i testosteron.

\- Nie przypominam sobie ciebie z żadnych zajęć – zaczęła Lydia Martin, gdy tylko Boyd podsunął Erice krzesło.

\- Uhm… Jestem rok młodsza – odparła dziewczyna niepewnie, strzelając wokół oczami, jakby szukała ratunku.

Lydia zmarszczyła brwi. W zasadzie nie było niespotykanym, aby Księżyc Par oddziaływał na młodsze omegi. Miał mniejszą moc, ale generalnie nie komentowano tego. Jeśli to przyciąganie między alfą i omegą faktycznie było – to czy uderzy z całą siłą tego roku, czy następnego nie grało roli.

\- Nie jesteś chyba fanką koszykówki – ciągnęła dalej Lydia.

\- W piątkowe popołudnia mamy ze Stilesem spotkania klubu – odparła Erica wymijająco.

\- Czym jest Stiles? – spytała Lydia sucho, po czym w jej oczach zagościł błysk rozpoznania. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że trzymasz się z tym dziwakiem, który od pięciu lat twierdzi, że mnie kocha?! Nie dociera do niego nawet, że oboje jesteśmy omegami…

Erica zaczerwieniła się tak mocno, że odpowiedź w zasadzie nie była konieczna. Zerknęła również za siebie, gdzie znajdował się jej dawny stolik. Ów Stiles jadł sam, ale najwyraźniej wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Źle to rozumiesz – odparła Erica. – Stiles uważa, że…

\- Ja to źle rozumiem?! – zirytowała się Lydia. – Twierdził, że z połączenia naszych genów wyszłyby genialne dzieci!

\- Uważa, że jesteś geniuszem – wtrąciła Erica.

\- To oczywiste – prychnęła Lydia. – Tak samo jak to, że ten Stiles jest dziwakiem. Będę poważnie zaskoczona, jeśli znajdzie jakiegokolwiek alfę, nawet na następny księżyc – dodała.

Derek mimowolnie rzucił okiem w stronę dzieciaka, który mówił do swojej kanapki.

Bardzo rzadkie było nie znalezienie partnera na Księżyc Par, ale jeśli ktokolwiek miałby być tym frajerem wyklętym przez naturę, to chyba właśnie Stiles.

ooo

Coś po tym dniu się zmieniło. Erica przestała siadać przy ich stole, a w zamian za to nie można było jej nigdzie znaleźć. Boyd chodził nerwowo po całej szkole i chociaż jego kumpel nigdy nie był rozmowny, czy generalnie niezbyt często okazywał emocje, łatwo można było odkryć, że tym razem był zdenerwowany.

Derek towarzyszył Boydowi w przepytywaniu kolegów z klasy Reyes, ale większość albo nie wiedziała kim jest dziewczyna, albo w ogóle nie interesowała się tym, gdzie mogła być. Jej zapachu zresztą nie było w żadnej z sal i Derek szybko zorientował się, że coś jest tutaj nie tak.

Stiles siedział podczas lunchu przy swoim stoliku dla frajerów – jak Jackson nazywał te wciśnięte w ścianę miejsca – i nie rozmawiał ze swoim jedzeniem, co już samo w sobie było podejrzane. Dzieciak zawsze gadał.

McCall jak zawsze był nie do znalezienia.

\- Może ten jej przyjaciel będzie, cokolwiek wiedział – zaczął Derek, bo Boyd wgapiał się tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Nawet go nie znam – przyznał chłopak, ale wstał niemal natychmiast i skierował się w stronę Stilesa, który dłubał widelcem w czymś, co wyglądało na sałatkę.

Musieli wyglądać z Boydem naprawdę dziwnie stojąc nad nim z założonymi rękami, bo dzieciak podniósł na nich wielkie jak pięciocentówki oczy.

\- Uhm – zaczął Stiles i Derek wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. – W czymś mogę pomóc? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Erica, gdzie jest Erica? – rzucił Boyd pewnie o wiele bardziej nerwowo, niż zamierzał, bo zaczął drapać się ręką w biceps jak zawsze, gdy nie był czegoś pewien.

Stiles zamrugał, jakby to pytanie kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Erica jest w domu. Jej rodzice uznali, że przez pewien czas nie powinna wychodzić do szkoły – wyjaśnił chłopak na pozór spokojnie, ale Derek czuł, że coś się kryje w jego głosie. – Sądzę, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. To nie moje zadanie, żeby ci mówić o co chodzi – dodał ostrożniej Stiles. – I nie bądź z nią, takim totalnie alfa … To moja przyjaciółka i…

Boyd wyraźnie zesztywniał i Derek pojął w lot, że coś więcej między nimi zaszło, niż Vernon mówił komukolwiek. Stiles najwyraźniej, jednak wszystko wiedział i z jakiegoś powodu go to irytowało. Boyd był jego najlepszym kumplem – mógł mu powiedzieć wszystko, a tymczasem ten mały, irytujący frajer dawał rady członkowi drużyny Dereka.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia – warknął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Słyszał szum własnej krwi, więc na pewno błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami w stronę dzieciaka. Wciągnął do płuc więcej powietrza w oczekiwaniu na stary dobry zapach strachu, który pozwoliłby mu się uspokoić. Stiles jednak śmierdział czymś gorzkim, co bardziej przypominało rezygnację i smutek, co tylko sprawiło, że poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch.

\- Dzięki… Stiles – powiedział ostrożnie Boyd, ignorując kompletnie Dereka.

ooo

Erica nie pojawiła się w szkole, ale Boyd – cokolwiek się między nimi nie wydarzyło – wyglądał na spokojniejszego. Nie siadywał, jednak więcej przy stole drużyny, co wydawało się dziwne. Zaczął znikać, gdzieś z McCallem i Isaakiem Laheyem, który jakimś cudem dostał się w tym roku do drużyny, chociaż miał poważne problemy z tym, żeby utrzymać piłkę przy sobie. Derek po raz pierwszy w życiu widział tak nerwowego i niepewnego siebie alfę.

Jednak decyzja trenera, była decyzją wiążącą i niepodlegającą dyskusji.

Derekowi nie pozostało, więc nic innego jak płynąć z prądem, co zresztą robił od początku lutego. O ile podczas pierwszych dni wydawało się, że dni ciągnęły się nieubłaganie, teraz, gdy za nimi była już połowa drogi do Księżyca Par, czas zaczął płynąć dziwnie szybko. Ostatni uczniowie ich rocznika umówili się już na Walentynki i kilka omeg z młodszych klas miało zagwarantowane zaproszenie na bal końcowy. Wszędzie czuło się tę dziwnie mdlącą mieszankę hormonów, która niemożliwie go rozpraszała.  
Nie bardzo mógł też uwierzyć, że w całej szkole nie potrafił znaleźć ani jednej osoby, która faktycznie go interesowała. Paige miała Malię. Danny Ethana. Nawet, cholerny Jackson miał Lydię. A on, cholerny kapitan jednej z najlepszych drużyn koszykówki nie potrafił odnaleźć tego zapachu, który zdawał się wodzić go za nos.

Chwilami wydawało mu się, że czuje go niedaleko półek z fantastyką w szkolnej bibliotece, ale rozwiewał się zaskakująco szybko. Niekiedy lekki wietrzyk na parkingu sprawiał, że na jego skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka, ale wszystko ulatywało równie szybko.

\- Wiesz, że masz jeszcze czas – powiedziała mu matka na trzy dni przed Księżycem Par. – Im później w ciebie uderzy, tym mocniejsze będzie – dodała, jakby doskonale wiedziała o czym mówi.

Derek przewrócił tylko oczami, bo ze wszystkich ludzi jego matka była ostatnią osobą, z którą chciał rozmawiać o swoim potencjalnym partnerze seksualnym.

\- Derek jest po prostu zbyt wybredny – odparła Cora. – Zaproś kogoś z niższej klasy na Walentynki – zaproponowała.

\- Nie chcę jakiegoś dzieciaka – warknął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Mówiłam – sarknęła Cora.

\- Sama jesteś dzieciakiem i nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz – syknął do siostry, która tylko posłała mu jedno z tych krzywych spojrzeń, z których słynęła jego rodzina. – Czy to takie dziwne, że chcę, aby mój partner był mi równy? – spytał.

\- A, kto powiedział, że nie będzie? – zdziwiła się Cora. – Jesteś frajerem i może spędzisz tę pełnię z frajerem. Boyd w końcu wybrał Reyes ze wszystkich ludzi – dodała, przewracając oczami.

\- A, co jest nie tak z Ericą? – spytał lekko zirytowany, bo w końcu mówili o przyszłej, o ile nie obecnej dziewczynie Boyda.

\- Poważnie? Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? – spytała Cora. – Nie pamiętasz tej akcji sprzed paru lat, gdy Jackson się z niej nabijał? Nazywał ją Erica Śmierdziejes, bo zażywała jakieś tabletki i wokół niej zawsze unosiła się taka śmieszna woń. Nikt nie chciał z nią siedzieć. Zresztą nieważne – ciągnęła dalej. – To było jakoś w pierwszej klasie, gdy nie brała leków, żeby się pozbyć tego zapachu i dostała ataku. Ale takiego mega ataku. Ślina ciekła jej z ust, jakby chorowała na wściekliznę. Nikt nie wiedział, co zrobić, aż ten dziwak po prostu podbiegł i złapał ją za głowę. Kilku nauczycieli mu pomogło, a potem przyjechało pogotowie… - wyjaśniła.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, bo faktycznie zaczynał sobie coś przypominać. Słyszał plotki, bo byli z drużyną na wyjeździe.

\- Nikt nie chciał z nią potem siedzieć, bo wiesz… Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdy znowu jej odbije – dodała Cora. – Więc, to nie tak, że członkowie drużyny i wasze silne geny są skazane wyłącznie na zwycięstwo.  
Natura popełnia błędy, braciszku i zawsze twierdziłam, że jesteś jednym z nich.

Derek spojrzał na nią krzywo.

ooo

Kilka dni później oficjalnie zamierzał opuścić miasto. Nie było nikogo, kto nie spytałby, kogo dokładnie wybrał. A on wciąż nie czuł tego specyficznego przyciągania do żadnego z mijanych uczniów. Nawet nerdów z kółka szachowego.

Boyd, jako jeden z nielicznych nie wyglądał na pławiącego się w miłości. I chyba, tylko to trochę poprawiało mu humor. W zasadzie może do chłopaka doszło, dlaczego jego omega postanowiła, jednak ten okres przed Księżycem Par przeczekać w domu. Może dotarło do niego też, że hormony mieszały mu w głowie i popełnił jeden z większych błędów w swoim życiu.

Przed Księżycem Par nie było ucieczki. Feromony wydzielane przez omegi ostatecznie związywały alfy, ale niekoniecznie musiało tak być. Nikt nie był skazany na wieczność z partnerem, którego zapach zamącił mu w głowie w lutym. W marcu kolejna pełnia pociągała za sobą szaleństwo omeg, i to one tym razem wybierały partnerów. Ich feromony, jednak nie zakłócały już umysłów alf, więc każdy – dosłownie każdy – mógł odmówić.

Prawdą było, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent par z lutego pozostawało utrzymanych, aż do wakacji. Wtedy interakcje między omegami i alfami obniżały się. Szkoła się kończyła i nie musieli widywać się codziennie. Nie kąpali się w koktajlach z własnych feromonów, co bardzo pomagało.

Prawdziwie wiążąca była bowiem sierpniowa pełnia. Księżyc był wtedy największy i najsilniej wiązał ludzi.

Od lutego mieli też dostatecznie wiele czasu, aby ochłonąć po prawdziwie mocnych pełniach, które opierały się głównie na instynktowym pożądaniu partnera.

Ostatnia z pełni w cyklu miała przynieść stabilizację i prawdę powiedziawszy, nikt jej nie wyczekiwał. Oznaczała tylko decyzje, które należało podjąć.

Derek położył się w noc lutowej pełni przy otwartym oknie wiedząc, że obudzi się za kilka godzin czując, że płonie…

ooo

Poranek był fatalny. Bolał go każdy mięsień na ciele, jakby przebiegł przez cały rezerwat. I może tak było, bo nie rozpoznawał widoku za oknem. Na pewno nie był w swoim pokoju. Niebieskie ściany nie wyglądały znajomo, a wokół unosił się jakiś niebiański zapach. Omega, kimkolwiek by nie był, wciąż spał, a ślady zębów, które Derek pozostawił na jasnej, cienkiej skórze jego ramienia wciąż były doskonale widoczne.

Chłopak odwrócił się, wtulając mocniej w Dereka, instynktownie szukając ciepła. Zapach seksu i potu zrobił się tylko mocniejszy. Derek jednak nie mógł się skupić, bo ku swojej zgrozie patrzył w dół na budzącego się Stilesa.

Chłopak zamrugał, gdy zaczęło razić go słońce i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby się zasłonić. Derek wykorzystał ten moment i zsunął się szybko z łóżka. Założenie ubrań zajęło mu rekordowo krótki czas.

Stiles, tymczasem podniósł się na łokciach i obserwował go z czymś niewyraźnym w oczach.

\- Nie takiego poranka się spodziewałem – zaczął chłopak dziwnym tonem.

\- Zapomnij – warknął Derek krótko i omega zesztywniała na widok jego czerwonych tęczówek.

\- To nie ja przyszedłem do ciebie – przypomniał mu Stiles ostro.

\- I lepiej nie przychodź – rzucił jeszcze Derek, gdy skierował się w stronę okna.


	2. Chapter 2

\- I, kto to jest? – spytała jego matka, gdy tylko wszedł do domu.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że ten cholerny zapach zatarł się chociaż trochę i wywietrzał.

\- Nieważne – warknął, idąc prosto do swojego pokoju.

\- Derek! – krzyknęła za nim matka. – To zawsze jest trochę zaskoczenie, ale przemyśl wszystko i poukładaj sobie w głowie.

\- Nie teraz, mamo!

\- Derek!

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! – warknął i z całych sił trzasnął drzwiami.

Szlaban za brak szacunku zapewne go nie ominie, ale w tej chwili, to był jego najmniejszy problem.

*ooo

Powrót do szkoły w poniedziałek był koszmarem. Wszędzie na sobie wisiały pary, które spędziły całą noc na seksie, a potem kolejny poranek na wzajemnych, ckliwych rozmowach.

Erica siedziała maksymalnie daleko od nich, a Boyd nie przestawał rzucać w jej stronę lekko nerwowych spojrzeń. Dzięki nim właśnie i Derek miał pretekst do tego, żeby od czasu do czasu rzucić okiem na stolik pod ścianą.

Stiles wyglądał na bardziej bladego, ale w zasadzie siedział tylko ze spuszczoną głową. I tego Derek się raczej nie spodziewał.

Przez cały weekend nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym jak w poniedziałek na ustach wszystkich będzie informacja z kim spędził Księżyc Par. Tymczasem na parkingu nie czekały na niego kpiące spojrzenia, a jedynie Jackson z plotką o tym, że ten frajerski kolega omegi Boyda jako jedyny z roku nie miał alfy.  
Kilka osób już zresztą wytknęło Stilesa na korytarzu, a plotka dopiero zaczęła się roznosić. Do końca dnia miał o tym wiedzieć każdy.

Derek nie komentował i nie wchodził w dyskusje. Czekał tylko na chwilę, gdy Stilesowi puszczą nerwy i sypnie. Dzień jednak minął bez żadnych incydentów, i to dziwnie nie przyniosło mu ulgi. Wydawać by się mogło, że nic nie uległo zmianie. McCall wciąż gdzieś znikał na przerwach obiadowych, Lydia plotkowała o wszystkich, a Jackson był wrednym palantem. A jednak, Derek wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o nocy, która zaczęła wracać do niego w slajdach. Musiał do pokoju Stilesa wpaść niespodziewanie i bez podania totalnie wyjaśnienia, bo pamiętał jak chłopak krzyknął, gdy poczuł na sobie jego usta.

\- Musisz stąd wyjść – powiedział mu, a Derek nie posłuchał, ale zamknął mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Bardziej wymagającym, dominującym sytuację.

\- Derek, rano będziesz tego żałował – wydyszał w jego wargi Stiles, ale omega zaczynała się poddawać feromonom, które rozsiewał.

Powietrze było tak gęste, że niemal mógł je chwycić w dłoń.

\- Tylko ty… To tak boli – wychrypiał Derek.

\- Okej, okej… Będzie dobrze, tylko pozwól mi… - Stiles nie dokończył.

ooo

Ostatni tydzień lutego upłynął dość dziwnie. Boyd zaczął bardzo ostrożnie chodzić krok w krok za Ericą. Dziewczyna wydawał się go unikać, co naprawdę nie miało sensu, bo Derek słyszał jak kilka osób z niej kpiło. Musieli być, jednak ze Stilesem do tego przyzwyczajeni, bo ani ona, ani on nie odpowiedzieli nigdy na żadną z zaczepek. Złapał też chłopaka na gapieniu się, co tylko dziwnie sprawiło mu satysfakcję.

Może i wpadł do tamtego, cholernego pokoju w środku nocy, ale omega nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym, co się stało i Derek nie bardzo miał na to ochotę. Nigdy nie był dobry w słowach i sądził, że czyny przemawiały lepiej. Skłamałby, jeśli stwierdziłby, że nie miał ochoty spędzić kolejnej nocy ze Stilesem. Z tego, co pamiętał ciało chłopaka było miękkie i ciepłe. Wydawało się dla niego idealne. I jeśli nawet w dużej części przemawiały przez niego hormony, wciąż miał ochotę zaryzykować. Omega nie mógł mieć zbyt wielkich szans z żadnym, z pozostałych alf. Większość zamierzała zostać ze swoimi partnerami z poprzedniego miesiąca. Pełnia spędzona samotnie była nieprzyjemna jak diabli, więc Stilesowi nie pozostawał zbyt wielki wybór.

Chłopak zresztą pachniał zainteresowaniem. Teraz, kiedy Derek znał aromat jego ciała, potrafił go łatwo wychwycić, nawet z tłumu spoconych po meczu ciał.

Stiles pachniał zainteresowaniem za każdym razem, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, więc teraz pozostawała tylko kwestia czasu, aż przyjdzie do niego.

ooo

Pierwszy tydzień marca ponownie stał się nerwowy. Wszędzie można było wyczuć omegi, które nie potrafiły wysiedzieć na swoich tyłkach. Stiles z Ericą siedzieli bezpiecznie ukryci za fikusem i Derek zaczął nawet przypuszczać, że chłopak specjalnie przesunął tam tego kwiatka. Nie wiedział, jednak pewnie, że jego wzrok alfy pozwalał mu dostrzec gapiące się omegi nawet wśród listowia.

Teraz prowadzili z sobą swoistą grę. Derek zawsze pojawiał się na korytarzu w towarzystwie kogoś z drużyny, wiedząc, że Stiles nie podejdzie do niego. Czas płynął i jeśli chłopak chciał zadać, to cholerne pytanie musiał się o to sam postarać. Derek nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać.

\- Mam dość – powiedział w pewnej chwili Boyd, totalnie go zaskakując.

Jego przyjaciel wstał i jak prawie miesiąc wcześniej poszedł w stronę stolika Erici, ignorując ciszę, która zrobiła się na sali.

\- Czy spędzisz ze mną tę pełnię? – spytał dziewczyny, która zaczerwieniła się wściekle i spuściła wzrok.

Derek, stąd mógł wyczuć jej zażenowanie.

\- Ona na mnie nie oddziałuje – przyznała Erica przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Możemy wyjść na spacer albo do kina – rzucił Boyd i Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, jakby chłopak zrobił właśnie najwłaściwszą rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś poczekać kilka dni, aż… - podjęła Erica ostrożnie.

Aż ktoś inny cię poprosi – zawisło w powietrzu i coś niebezpiecznego zaczęło bić od Boyda.

\- Nie chcę kogoś innego. Chcę ciebie – oznajmił jej chłopak.

\- Vernon – westchnęła dziewczyna z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

\- Nie, chcę ciebie. To twoja pełnia i jeśli ci się podobam, to powinnaś mnie zaprosić. Jeśli ci się podobam powinnaś zrobić to, na co masz ochotę, a nie skreślać wszystko… nas… tylko dlatego, że wydaje ci się, że spotkam kogoś lepszego. My decydujemy o tym z kim chcemy być – oznajmił jej Boyd, i to chyba była najdłuższa rzecz jaką chłopak powiedział, kiedykolwiek.

Na stołówce zrobiło się naprawdę cicho i niemal każdy czekał na to, co zrobi Erica.

\- Rany boskie, wzruszyłem się – jęknął Stiles. – No dalej, dziewczyno! Jeśli ty się z nim nie umówisz, ja to zrobię – zażartował.

Derek przez ułamek sekundy widział krew. Fala zazdrości zalała go i znikła równie szybko, bo Erica rzuciła Stilesowi jedno z tych groźnych spojrzeń, z którymi się nie dyskutuje.

\- Chciałbyś ze mną spędzić tę pełnię? – spytała dziewczyna bardzo wyraźnie i Boyd nareszcie się rozpromienił.

ooo

Cała sprawa z Ericą rozniosła się echem po szkole. Derek musiał przyznać, że kompletnie nie rozumiał, co Boyd w niej widział, ale to nie była też jego sprawa. Trochę satysfakcji sprawiało mu, że Stiles pachniał szczęściem, jakby samą radość sprawiało mu, że między Ericą i Boydem wszystko w porządku.  
Chłopak przez kolejne dwa dni nie wodził za nim wzrokiem, co Dereka z kolei denerwowało. Zbliżał się kolejny mecz i Erica tym razem obiecała, że będzie na trybunach. Boyd był wniebowzięty, ale niemal od razu spochmurniał, gdy dziewczyna dodała, że nie zamierza siedzieć w części 'dla dziewczyn zawodników'. Chciała przyjść ze Stilesem, co jednocześnie wykluczało sąsiedztwo Lydii na ławkach. Omega Jacksona z niewiadomych powodów nie znosiła ich obojga i Derek w zasadzie nie mógł pojąć, o co chodzi. Stiles był dziwakiem, ale nikomu nie szkodził. Dużo gadał – jak Derek zauważył, ale nie narzucał się osobom, które go nie lubiły. Faktycznym problemem, który wydawał się przesądzać sprawę był fakt, że ojcem Stilesa był szeryf. Co z kolei miało się nijak do jego osobowości.

Derek nie był pewien czy jego umysłu nie zaćmiewała ponownie bliskość kolejnej pełni, ale dziękował bogom, że ta, która miała nadejść nie działała, aż tak mocno na alfy. To była pora omeg, by się upokorzyć w błaganiu o seks.

Mecz był dokładnie tydzień przed pełnią i Derek specjalnie został dłużej po treningu, dostrzegając, że na trybunach siedzi znajoma omega. Zamierzał dać Stilesowi tę jedną szansę na zapytanie go, ale jednocześnie nie chciał dawać mu zbyt wielkich nadziei. Seks był okej, ale nie mogli być razem. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej ta myśl go przerażała.

Nie mogli dociągnąć tego do sierpnia, ale nie powinni sobie odmawiać zabawy, która płynęła ze spędzanych wspólnie pełni. Oczywiście, jeśli Stiles obieca zachować to w tajemnicy. Do tej pory przychodziło mu to z zaskakującą łatwością, więc to nie powinno być problemem.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniem omega zszedł z trybun, gdy tylko ostatni zawodnik ich drużyny wrócił do szatni. Mieli kilka godzin na odpoczynek przed faktycznym meczem i każdy chciał się odświeżyć.

\- Uhm – zaczął Stiles, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Derek mógł z łatwością wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie i zażenowanie, co tylko oznaczało, że zgodnie z planem, to on panował nad sytuacją. Tak powinno być cały czas. Księżyc Par zmącił mu w głowie, ale to była jednorazowa sytuacja.

\- Chciałbym zapytać czy chciałbyś spędzić ze mną tę pełnię – spytał Stiles niepewnie.

Derek objął mocniej piłkę do kosza i uniósł jedną brew. Stiles przygryzł nerwowo wargę.

\- Wiem, że mówiłeś, żebym do ciebie nie przychodził, ale…

Ale większość par z lutowej pełni, marcową spędza razem – zawisło niedopowiedziane.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo i kolejna fala gorzkiego smaku rozczarowania Stilesa pojawiła mu się w ustach. Nie mógł dać chłopakowi odpowiedzi teraz, bo nie byli parą i omega musiał o tym wiedzieć. Derek nie był Boydem zakochanym po uszy.

\- Jasne, dzięki za rozmowę – rzucił Stiles i tym razem brzmiał na zirytowanego.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, gdy chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie. Chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie podążyć za omegą, ale to nie miało sensu. Było już za późno, żeby Stiles znalazł kogokolwiek innego, więc Derek mógł jak miesiąc wcześniej pojawić się w jego pokoju. Omega na pewno nie odmówiłby. To miało swoje plusy – ponownie uniknęliby całej gadaniny i nie musiałby niczego tłumaczyć. Może, nawet wypracowaliby wspólną metodę pojawiania się w swoich pokojach z niezapowiedzianą wizytą.

ooo

Wygrali ten mecz, co wprawiło drużynę w niesamowity humor. Boyd zabrał Ericę z sobą na wspólne świętowanie i Derek czuł się odrobinę rozczarowany, że Stiles nie poszedł z nią. Może i nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z omegą, ale jego zapach uspokajał go. W zasadzie podczas meczu zanurzył się w nim bez reszty i jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to, że zwycięzcy zawsze dostają swoje nagrody. Jemu w tej chwili wystarczyłby zapach podnieconego Stilesa, który prześladował go od ponad miesiąca.

Nie mógł doczekać się momentu, gdy znowu dostanie chłopaka w swoje ramiona.

Erica prawie nie odzywała się na imprezie. Siedzieli z Boydem na kanapie w salonie Lydii pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Derek nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że faktycznie idealnie do siebie pasują.

ooo

Zostały trzy dni do pełni i Derek odniósł wrażenie, że Stiles wychodzi z siebie. Chłopak siedział z Ericą wciąż ukryty za fikusem, ale rozglądał się wokół, jakby spodziewał się nadciągającego zewsząd niebezpieczeństwa. Dziewczyna wyglądała na przednio rozbawioną, więc to nie mogło być nic złego.

\- Słyszeliście, że Stilinski podobno spytał jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka czy spędzi z nim pełnię? – spytał Jackson.

\- Stilinski pytał mnie o to, co roku, chociaż nie jestem alfą – dodała Lydia. – Czasami mi go szkoda. Jego instynkt chyba w ogóle nie działa – poinformowała wszystkich udając zatroskanie i Derek miał tego dość.

Odkąd Erica i Boyd stali się oficjalnie parą, Stiles stał się tematem zastępczym Martin. Reyes stała się nietykalna i w jakiś chory sposób nagle popularna wśród omeg, a tymczasem notowania Stilesa spadały. To było bez sensu. Erica, przecież przyjaźniła się ze Stilesem. Omega chyba był nawet sąsiadem  
McCalla, i to on spiknął ze Scottem Allison.

Nagły antagonizm reszty szkoły nie miał podstaw. Stiles był irytujący i może, i był wielkim nikim, ale chyba to właśnie powinno sprawiać, żeby ludzie o nim nie mówili.

Rzucił jeszcze raz okiem w stronę chłopaka, który sprawdzał coś na swojej starej, wysłużonej komórce.  
Wcale nie wydawał się spokojniejszy, ale przestał się chociaż wiercić.

\- Chcesz wyjść dzisiaj ze mną i Ericą na pizzę? Kiedy jest mniej osób, czuje się swobodniej – zaczął Boyd.

Kiedy nie ma Lydii – odgadł Derek bez problemu.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles pewnie też tam będzie.

ooo

Kiedy wyszedł ze szkoły na parkingu zebrała się spora grupka ludzi. Omegi i alfy stworzyły całkiem sporej wielkości kordon wykrzykując coś niezrozumiale. Dziewczyny piszczały i cały ten hałas robił się bardzo powoli nie do zniesienia tym bardziej, że cały wyjazd był zablokowany.

\- Co do cholery? – spytał Derek.

\- To ten chłopak z plakatów w całym kraju – krzyknęła jakaś omega, wpychając się wprost w ten tłum.

Chłopak z plakatów był nikim innym jak emigrantem i doktorantem równocześnie. Pierwotnie miał przekazywać ludziom to, że sam fakt, że nie był obywatelem Stanów od swojego urodzenia nie sprawiał, że był mniej Amerykaninem. Wykształcony i przystojny niemal od razu przyciągnął uwagę mediów.

Derek z oddali zaczął obserwować jak do tłumu dołączali kolejni uczniowie. Wieść musiała się roznieść, bo cheerleaderki zakończyły wcześniej swój trening i z Lydią Martin na czele próbowały przedostać się do przodu.

Chłopaka z plakatów nie było prawie widać w morzu ciał, dlatego Derek zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł jak Stiles próbuje prześlizgnąć się do przodu.

\- Nawet tutaj szukasz pieprzenia? – spytał Jackson na tyle głośno, że na pewno wszyscy słyszeli.

Derek sądził, że Stiles jak zawsze zignoruje uwagę, ale chłopak zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Pewnie wiesz jak to jest, odkąd nosisz w tyłku ten sztywny kij – odparł omega, i to chyba była nieodpowiednia rzecz do powiedzenia, bo Whittemore popchnął Stilesa tak mocno, że ten uderzył o jeden z zaparkowanych samochodów.


	3. Chapter 3

Chłopak osunął się na chodnik, a rzeczy z jego plecaka rozsypały się. Derek instynktownie pospieszył w tamtym kierunku, ale nim zdążył stanąć między Stilesem a Jacksonem rozległ się pełen złości warkot.  
Whittemore chyba zamierzył się na omegę, bo nagle został pociągnięty do tyłu za podniesioną pięść i nikt inny, jak chłopak z plakatu stał teraz nad alfą samemu błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami. Powietrze zrobiło się tak gęste, że Derek nie mógł prawie oddychać. Nieznajomy oczywiście był o wiele starszy od nich i teraz w ciągu sekund dał im odczuć, jak bardzo jego siła rozwinęła się przez te lata.

\- Miguel! – krzyknął nagle Stiles. – Nic mi nie jest. Możesz go puścić – poprosił omega.

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na Jacksona z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem, gdy odpychał go od siebie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Miguel z niedowierzaniem. – Czuję krew, twoją krew. Zabrać cię do szpitala? – spytał alfa podchodząc do Stilesa i Derek z niedowierzaniem obserwował jak mężczyzna podnosi ostrożnie jego omegę na nogi i zaczyna oglądać rozcięcie z tyłu głowy.

\- Nie wyskakuj do mnie z całym swoim alf-izmem – sarknął Stiles, odpychając jego ręce, a potem zaczerwienił się, gdy zorientował się, że patrzy na nich cała szkoła. – To mój kuzyn! – pisnął Stiles i Derek od razu usłyszał kłamstwo w jego głosie.

Miguel przewrócił oczami i parsknął.

\- Kuzyn? Poważnie? – spytał mężczyzna, obejmując Stilesa ramieniem.

Omega nie stronił od dotyku. Pozwolił nawet alfie na oznaczenie się zapachem, czego Derek nagle nie mógł znieść. Wszystko było nie tak. Nie chciał, żeby Stiles nosił na sobie jego zapach, ale inny alfa też nie mógł tego mieć.

Jackson musiał oprzytomnieć, bo warknął coś pod nosem, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak groźba i Miguel nagle spojrzał na Whittemore'a.

\- Oskarżę cię o napaść – sarknął Jackson, rozcierając rękę.

\- Kiedy zaraportuję, że jako alfa znęcałeś się nad omegą, zapomnij o innej pracy jak cieć w tej szkole – odwarknął Miguel. – Jeśli usłyszę od Stilesa, że kiedykolwiek na niego krzywo spojrzałeś, zrobię to. Do trzech lat mam pełne prawo wnieść oskarżenie – wyjaśnił mu bardzo powoli i Jackson zbladł.

\- Miguel – jęknął Stiles. – Radzę sobie sam.

\- Nie kwestionuje tego. Bardziej mnie interesuje, gdzie jest ten tchórzliwy gówniarz, który powinien faktycznie stawać w twojej obronie – warknął Miguel prześwietlając tłum.

Derek instynktownie wyczuł, że chodzi o niego i zesztywniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie obowiązkiem każdego alfy było bronienie swojej omegi. Nie potrafił powstrzymać wstydu i już za to był na siebie wściekły. Jego hormony znowu wyrywały się spod kontroli.

\- Kto spędził z tobą Pares de la Luna, Stiles? – spytał Miguel, marszcząc brwi. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zaprosiłeś go na tę pełnię, bo jeśli tak, to chcę zamienić słowo z tym tchórzliwym gnojkiem. Powinien być doczepiony do twojego boku – dodał.

\- Na miłość boską! – jęknął Stiles. – Nie rób scen. Idziemy z Ericą i jej chłopakiem na pizzę. Pogadamy tam. I po jaką cholerę czekałeś przy moim samochodzie? Nie mogłem się tam dostać przez twoich pieprzonych fanów – zaczął marudzić.

Miguel uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy pochylił się, aby podnieść jego plecak.

ooo

Derek przestał żałować, że Boyd zaprosił go na pizzę. Coś wewnątrz niego krzyczało, że powinien postawić się Miguelowi i odebrać Stilesa, ale bardziej racjonalna część jego mózgu podpowiadała mu, że to i tak nic nie da. Omega nie odstępował tego obcego alfy nawet na krok , a Derek powoli tracił cierpliwość.

Stiles zamówił jakieś niebotyczne ilości jedzenia i Erica wydawała się równie zainteresowana pochłonięciem dwóch porcji, co on. Miguel wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony.

\- Niedługo pełnia – stwierdził mężczyzna, jakby to, cokolwiek tłumaczyło i może tak było w rzeczywistości.

\- Och, zamknij się – sarknął Stiles, ale bez jadu w głosie.

\- Jestem tylko zazdrosny, bo nie przybierasz na wadze. Erica też wygląda świetnie – rzucił, jakby nigdy nic i Boyd wyraźnie stężał.

Derek, jako jedyny siedział samotnie na swojej ławce i wcale nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że ramiona Stilesa i Miguela stykają się na całej długości. Stilinski wydawał się początkowo skrępowany jego obecnością, ale po chwili, po całości uprawiał już niewielki flirt ze swoim przyjacielem.

\- Yhym… A twoje mięśnie wcale nie są powodem do zazdrości – stwierdził Stiles. – Jak zamierasz się doktoryzować, skoro wszystko, co o tobie słyszę to albo jesteś na wybiegach Europy, albo ćwiczysz? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Dlatego przenoszę się z powrotem do Beacon Hills – powiadomił go Miguel lekko i Derek poczuł, że robi mu się gorzej.

Do tej pory sądził, że Stiles jest pewnikiem. Miguel jednak zmieniał wszystko. Stiles w jednej sekundzie mógł mieć partnera na pełnię. Chętnego, starszego, przystojnego. Kogoś, kto nie traktował go jak małego, wrednego gówna.

\- Tata będzie wniebowzięty – odparł Stiles całkiem szczerze i Erica też wydawała się szczerze zadowolona.

Boyd zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej, a Miguel popatrzył na chłopaka Reyes z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Erica to piękna kobieta, kolego. Bardzo specjalna, ale to już wiesz. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Stiles i Erica są po lutowej pełni nie mogłem, nie wpaść poznać ich partnerów – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Nie jestem żadnym zagrożeniem, o ile będziesz traktował ją właściwie.

\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles. – Poważnie zrobiłeś właśnie tę gadkę? Tata Erici już mu groził. Ja mu groziłem!

\- To teraz mamy komplet – odparł Miguel, puszczając mu oczko.

Erica przewróciła oczami.

\- Grożenie nie było konieczne. Nie zamierzam jej skrzywdzić – odparł całkiem poważnie Boyd.

Miguel uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy nie usłyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa.

\- Więc ten dupek na parkingu… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Jest tematem do porzucenia – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Wychodzę do toalety – dodał szybko, podnosząc się nim, ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

Miguel nie skomentował jego wyjątkowo oczywistej ucieczki. Odczekał chwilę nim pochylił się nisko nad stołem.

\- O co chodzi z jego alfą? – spytał szybko i Erica przygryzła wargę. – Nie ma żadnego? Kiedy rozmawiałem z nim kilka dni temu, wydawało mi się, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Daj mi jakąś wskazówkę. Wiesz, że on jest mistrzem wyparcia, ale to nie jest odpowiednia pora. Pełnia robi sporo bałaganu emocjonalnego – westchnął Miguel.

Erica westchnęła.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa. Jesteś alfą, nie zrozumiesz – rzuciła dziewczyna enigmatycznie, a potem starała się sztucznie uśmiechnąć, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- Nie wymawiaj się tym gównem – syknął mężczyzna. – Nie znalazł nikogo? O to chodzi? Jesteście tak bardzo w gorącej wodzie kąpani – dodał, kręcąc głową.

\- Stiles… - zaczęła Erica i urwała. – Nikt go nie zaprosił – powiedział w końcu z wahaniem. – I nie chcę plotkować. Nie chcę wchodzić w jego prywatne sprawy – dodała z większą pewnością w głosie. – Nie chciał o niczym rozmawiać, ale przez cały tydzień zachowywał się dziwnie.

\- Nie powiedział ci – stwierdził Miguel, a Erica pokręciła przecząco głową. – Ale chyba masz jakieś pojęcie…

\- Dla alf jest inaczej – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna i Derek zmarszczył brwi.

Pewnie nie powinien się przysłuchiwać całej rozmowie, ale jakoś nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby odejść. Erica rzucała jemu i Boydowi nerwowe spojrzenia, ale nie wyprosiła ich otwarcie, więc zacisnął zęby i starał się przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej z tamtej nocy.

\- Dla was jest inaczej. Dla mnie było inaczej – wyjaśniła Erica. – Ludzie opowiadają takie okropne rzeczy o Stilesie, że jest dziwakiem i… - urwała, ściskając mocniej dłoń Boyda. – A Stiles ma mega dobre serce. Myślę, że jakiś dupek go wykorzystał – powiedziała w końcu i Derekowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- Jak? – spytał Miguel. – Nie spytał o zgodę?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła Erica. – Szeryf był w domu przez cały czas. Wystarczyłoby, żeby krzyknął i koleś nie dotarłby do posterunku w jednym kawałku – odparła dziewczyna i po plecach Dereka przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Nigdy nawet nie zainteresował się tym, gdzie ojciec Stilesa był. Może nawet słyszał ich w nocy.

\- Myślę, że ktoś z innej szkoły nie znalazł partnera i przyszedł do Stilesa. Alfa w potrzebie. A wiesz, że Stiles nie wykopałby nikogo, kto potrzebowałby pomocy – wyjaśniła Erica. – I Stiles pewnie myślał, że wiesz… Rano porozmawiają albo coś, ale pewnie obudził się a kolesia nie było – dodała cierpkim tonem. – Tak sądziłam do zeszłego tygodnia.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Miguel.

\- Myślałam, że Stiles nie znał imienia tego alfy i wiesz… Wstydził się – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale teraz sądzę, że to któreś z popularnych dzieciaków jak Boyd i Derek – ciągnęła dalej. – Mam taką hipotezę, że ten pierwszy raz Stilesa nie był dobry. Gdyby był dobry, pochwaliłby się – dodała niepewnie. – Scottowi albo tobie. A on zagryzł wargi i nic nie mówi. A do tego, to pomieszało się z jego lekami i teraz… - urwała z westchnieniem. – Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym kolesiu, a w tamtym tygodniu poszedł spytać go o tę pełnię i Stiles wyglądał na załamanego… Nie, że koleś mu odmówił, ale bardziej zawstydzonego, że w ogóle poszedł zapytać – zakończyła.

\- Zabiję go – warknął Miguel, chyba w lot pojmując w czym rzecz.

Derek nie bardzo orientował się w sytuacji. Wszystkie migawki, które miał dowodziły raczej, że Stiles miło spędził noc. Na pewno rano był usatysfakcjonowany i wciąż lekko pobudzony. Derek wyczuwał to, gdy wychodził. Cały pokój śmierdział seksem i na pewno obaj dochodzili.

\- To sprawa Stilesa – powiedziała Erica.

\- Co jest sprawą Stilesa? – spytał bezpośrednio zainteresowany, stając nagle koło ich stolika. Chłopak z wahaniem wsunął się na miejsce koło Miguela. – Co tak umilkliście? Plotkowaliście o mnie? – zażartował, ale w jego głosie była jakaś taka dziwna nuta, która sugerowała, że jednak właśnie tego się obawiał.

Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się teraz zachować. Słowa Erici wciąż przewijały mu się w głowie, dręcząc go. Starał się jakoś zestawić obrazy ze sobą, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Był półprzytomny z żądzy, gdy dotarł do domu Stilesa, wtedy w nocy. I to wcale go nie usprawiedliwiało.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie czuł pociągu do Stilesa wcześniej. To musiała być pełnia i jej efekt na jego logiczne rozumowanie. Inaczej nie mógł i nie chciał tego tłumaczyć. Słowa Cory przewijały się wraz ze wszystkim, co ostatnio słyszał i dostrzegł, że Miguel spogląda na niego z zainteresowaniem.

Stiles jednak rozproszył ich, rozlewając napój.

\- Chryste, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – powiedział Stilinski.

Miguel nie wyglądał na obrażonego faktem, że jego spodnie są lepkie od słodkiego napoju.

\- Zaczyna się? – spytał alfa.

Stiles spojrzał na niego w nieskrywanym przerażeniu. Derek przypomniał sobie nagle, co słyszeli o biologii omeg. Nie przywiązywał do tego większej uwagi, niż musiał. Peter twierdził, że instynkt poprowadzi ich wszystkich jak zawsze. W czasach, gdy wciąż mieszkali w lasach nie było szkoły, a jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, co robić.

Stiles musiał czuć się źle. Omega naturalnie łaknęła dotyku. Widać to było po tym jak Erica instynktownie przysuwała się do Boyda. Wydawało się to dziwnie piękne.

Stiles, jednak siedział sztywno przy stole. Jego ręce drżały.

\- W Stanach nie mówimy o tym w taki sposób – sarknął Stilinski, wciąż rumieniąc się wściekle.

Derek słyszał jak szybko biło jego serce. Chłopak wydawał się skrępowany. Zapewne jego obecnością. Może Erica nie powiedziała mu o tym, że wybierają się na pizzę większą grupą. Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiej irytacji na samą myśl, że omega mógł go tutaj nie chcieć.

\- Dzikusie – dodał Stiles i brzmiało to flirciarsko.

\- Mówiłam ci – powiedziała Erica nagle. – Mówiłam ci, że cały czas sobie dogryzacie w ten dziwny sposób – dodała dziewczyna.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, nie zwracając uwagi na alfę, który spoglądał na niego rozbawiony.

\- Młode omegi flirtują z przyzwyczajenia – powiedział Miguel.

\- A, co ja mówiłem? – spytał retorycznie Stiles. – Dzikus. Pewnie nadal w Meksyku przerzucacie swoje omegi przez ramię i zmierzacie w stronę jaskiń.

Miguel nie wyglądał na urażonego, ale szczerze rozbawionego. Szybko jednak spoważniał, przesuwając w stronę Stilesa swój talerzyk z frytkami. Omega mógł nawet tego nie zauważyć, ale Derek doskonale dostrzegł podtekst w tym geście. W ten sposób opiekowano się partnerem. I może Miguel był serdecznym przyjacielem obojga, ale jednak posuwał się za daleko.

Stiles jednak promieniał, gdy poświęcano mu uwagę, i to było równie nieprzyjemne, ponieważ nie promieniał w stronę Dereka. Twarz chłopaka notorycznie była skierowana w kierunku Miguela, jakby czekał na kolejne zaproszenie do słownych przepychanek. Omega zdawał się je uwielbiać, a co dziwne nie poddawał się autorytetowi starszego alfy.

Na parkingu z przezwyciężeniem tej instynktownej kwestii mieli problem wszyscy. Nie chodziło już czy było się omegą czy alfą. Miguel miał w sobie siłę, która na nich dopiero czekała wraz z dorosłością, na której progu stali. Księżyce oraz dobieranie w pary było jednak pierwszym etapem, który miał udowodnić czy są faktycznie zdolni do stworzenia czegoś trwałego.

\- Ten alfa przed szkołą – zaczął alfa niby bez związku.

\- Jackson – wtrącił Stiles, napychając usta frytkami.

Chłopak pacnął Ericę lekko w rękę, gdy ta próbowała podkraść mu jedzenie.

\- Często cię zaczepia? – spytał Miguel.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zależy, co określasz mianem często – stwierdził chłopak, kompletnie nie zainteresowany tematem.

Oczy Miguela błysnęły ostrzegawczo czerwienią.

\- Młode alfy są mocno kierowane hormonami i popędem – podjął alfa.

\- Jakbym nie zauważył – sarknął Stiles.

Możliwe, że odnosiło się to bezpośrednio do Dereka. Jednak wolał tak tego nie odbierać.

\- W końcu jednak wyciągają głowy z tyłków – poinformował go Miguel. – Dlatego cykl nie trwa jednej pełni czy dwóch – dodał.

Stiles zakrztusił się nagle i spojrzał na alfę załzawionymi oczami.

\- Myślisz – kaszlnął. – Myślisz, że Jackson mnie chciał? – spytał omega z niedowierzaniem. – To raczej nie było dokazywanie na zasadzie 'zauważ mnie'. Poza tym on ma Lydię, koleś – poinformował go Stiles.

\- Omegę, która nie jest nim w ogóle zainteresowana? – prychnął Miguel. – To nie tak, że wszystko nie może jeszcze ulec zmianie. Nie jesteś zobligowany do spędzenia drugiej pełni z alfą, z którym spędziłeś pierwszą.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę – rzucił Stiles sucho. – Jednak dość o mnie. Gdzie zamierzasz zamieszkać w Beacon?


	4. Chapter 4

Derek nie przepadał za Miguelem. Odkąd alfa pojawił się w Beacon, Stiles zdawał się nie tylko spokojniejszy, ale jakoś dziwnie onieśmielony. Przeważnie omega pałętał się po korytarzach z Ericą u boku, potykając się o własne nogi i papląc bez sensu. Tymczasem pozostały zaledwie dwa dni do kolejnej pełni, a Stiles zaczął ubierać się inaczej.

To nie działo się nagle. Derek nie zwracał na chłopaka, aż takiej uwagi. Po prostu jednego dnia Stiles miał na sobie odrobinę węższe spodnie, które ewidentnie dobrze na nim leżały, a następnego pozbył się dwóch warstw materiału i chodził w koszulce, która uwidaczniała jego subtelną muskulaturę.

Derek nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale był wściekły.

Te zmiany musiały mieć coś wspólnego z obcym alfą i nie podobało mu się to. Stiles zdawał się teraz mniej łamagowaty i ludzie zaczęli to zauważać. Lydia coraz głośniej narzekała na omegę nazywając go dziwakiem, ale coraz mniej osób wierzyło jej słowom.

Miguel w końcu czekał na Stilesa pod szkołą każdego dnia i odwoził go do domu, jakby to była jedyna oczywista rzecz, którą powinien robić. Derek nie miał nawet jak porozmawiać z omegą. Nie żeby to planował, ale zaczynał czuć pociągnięcie – tak bardzo charakterystyczne dla pełni, że Stiles pewnie nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu. Derek jednak nie był tego świadkiem, bo chłopak znikał gdzieś w Ericą, a wraz z nimi i Boyd, Scott oraz Allison. Skutkiem czego zostawał przy ich stoliku wraz z wiecznie niezadowolonym Jacksonem i Lydią, która powoli orientowała się, że zaczyna wypuszczać z dłoni wszystkie sznurki.

\- Jeśli Stiles weźmie swojego alfę na bal, mają spore szanse, żeby zostać królami – powiedział jeszcze tego samego dnia Danny.

Wydawało się, że chłopak żartował, ale Derek miał i tak ochotę odpowiedzieć, że jeszcze nie wiedział, czy w ogóle ze Stilesem będą razem, a wtedy uderzyło w niego, że Mahealani nie mówił o nim. Wszyscy sądzili, że alfą Stilinskiego jest pieprzony model, który pracował w tej chwili nad chrzanionym doktoratem. To wydawało się dziwnie logiczne, bo Derek wiedział jak bardzo inteligentny był omega.  
To było jednocześnie irytujące.

Lydia wydawała się wściekła.

\- To nie jest alfa Stilinskiego. Nie bądź śmieszny – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie. – Nie było go tutaj przy poprzedniej pełni…

\- Jest starszy. Nie odczuwa tego jak my, a z tego, co mówiła Erica, znają się od wielu lat. Miguel podobno mieszkał nawet z szeryfem przez kilka miesięcy. Stiles miał nadzieję, że ich pokój gościnny nie pozostanie długo pusty, ale Miguel kupił apartament w centrum. I, kiedy mówię apartament, to mam na myśli apartament – powiedział Danny, nie przejmując się tym, że Lydia wpatruje się w niego zirytowana.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – warknął Derek.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Moja mama pracuje w nieruchomościach. Koleś, on spytał o cenę i po prostu wyciągnął kartę kredytową. Stilinski byłby idiotą, gdyby nie postarał się chociaż do niego zbliżyć – prychnął Danny, jakby to było oczywiste.

Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści, chowając je pod ławką.

ooo

Stiles kolejnego dnia nie pojawił się w szkole i zaczęły się szepty. Boyd i Erica wyjątkowo przysiedli się do ich stolika, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną plotkowaniem. Co tylko nakręcało Danny'ego.

\- Gdzie jest twój kolega? – spytał, więc chłopak wprost, a Erica uniosła brew, jakby chciała mu zasugerować, że jednak przekroczył jakąś niewidzialną linię.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Boyd był tym, który odpowiedział.

\- Stiles zostaje dzisiaj u Miguela – poinformował wszystkich ze spokojem ciemnoskóry alfa.

Posiadanie pewnych podejrzeń, a pewność różniły się tym, że Derek poczuł, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Chodził poirytowany ostatnio, ale jeszcze mocniej wkurzało go, że w ogóle się tym przejmuje. Peter twierdził, że moc księżyca, nawet tego najsilniejszego w końcu mija, a on nadal nie potrafił zapomnieć tego charakterystycznego i przeważnie ukrytego zapachu omegi.

\- Wiedziałem! – odparł Danny radośnie. – Stilinski ma jednak łeb na karku – dodał.

Erica wydawała się mocno zirytowana.

\- Łeb na karku? – spytała dziewczyna. – Myślisz, że Stiles przygruchał sobie Miguela? – uściśliła. – Nie bądź śmieszny. Stilesa tak samo obchodzą jego pieniądze jak wasza popularność – prychnęła.

Boyd objął ją mocniej, zapewne instynktownie chroniąc przed nagle wzrastającą irytacją przy stoliku.

\- Myślisz, że kim jesteś, żeby się na ten temat wypowiadać? – spytała Lydia, odrywając się nagle od swoich notatek.

Erica ten jeden raz nie wydawała się spłoszona.

\- Przyjaciółką kogoś, kogo nie znacie. Nie macie pojęcia, kim Stiles jest dla Miguela. Kim w ogóle jest Stiles, a oceniacie go przez pryzmat tego, że za dużo mówi. A może to, że nie rozumiecie go, oznacza, że po prostu nie nadążacie? – spytała dziewczyna retorycznie.

Lydia zaczerwieniła się wściekle i jej czerwone paznokcie błysnęły nad stołem – jednak nie dosięgła Erici. Boyd zatrzymał Martin bez żadnej trudności. Jackson nie wydawał się natomiast zainteresowany bronieniem własnej dziewczyny.

Derek czuł na sobie wzrok pozostałych uczniów, nie wahał się więc, gdy Erica i Boyd po prostu wstali.

\- Jesteś nikim – warknęła Lydia.

\- Zawsze byłam nikim – odparła Erica. – Myślisz, że robi mi to różnicę? – spytała, wzruszając ramionami.

Derek mógł przysiąc, że Boyd pęczniał z dumy.

\- Boli cię bardziej to, że ktoś kto jest nikim ci wygarnął, czy fakt, że Stiles spędza dzisiejszy wieczór z alfą z okładek? Podczas, gdy ty będziesz się użerać z bucowatym uczniakiem? – rzuciła jeszcze Erica nie odwracając się nawet w stronę Lydii.

Derek usłyszał kilka chichotów i jakieś przepychanki, ale nikt nie uniemożliwił im wyjścia ze stołówki.

\- Wiedziałem, że jest w tobie coś drapieżnego – stwierdził Boyd.

\- Vernon! – skarciła go Erica, ale dziewczyna niemal od razu zaczęła się śmiać.

Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział ich szczęśliwych. Boyd wyglądał na odprężonego, jakby wszystkie elementy jego życia nagle trafiły na swoje miejsce. Gdzieś tam w jego podświadomości wredny głosik podszeptywał mu, że Stiles na pewno nie spędzi tej pełni z nim.

ooo

Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, położył swoją komórkę na stoliku i uparcie się w nią wgapiał. Co było bez sensu, bo Stiles nie miał jego numeru. Nie potrafił się jednak zmusić do tego, żeby przebrać się w piżamę i po prostu położyć spać.

Jego matka mijała drzwi jego pokoju chyba z pięć razy, ale był jej wdzięczny, że nie wchodziła. Nie potrafił się skupić na czymś innym niż to dziwne ciepło, które zaczęło wydzielać jego ciało. Było prawie tak jak dwadzieścia osiem dni wcześniej, ale tym razem zachował pełną świadomość, co było tylko gorsze, bo być może wilk potrafiłby odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie przebywał Stiles.

On jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Zresztą wiedział doskonale, że Erica nie kłamała. Stiles zapewne został w mieszkaniu Miguela przez całą noc, skoro alfa był przyjacielem rodziny. Szeryf nie musiał mieć go na oku, bo Miguel był kimś zaufanym, kto nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Stilesa. Zresztą, to jak zachowywał się przed szkołą, pokazało tylko jak starszy alfa dba o omegi. Jakie ma do nich podejście, więc nic dziwnego, że Erica i Stiles go uwielbiali.

Miguel zdawał się czytać w ich zegarach biologicznych, gdy podsuwał im jedzenie i nie wydawał się wcale obrzydzony przez ilość, którą pochłaniali. Potrafił rozładować napięcie i rozśmieszyć oboje.  
Derek nigdy wcześniej nie widział uśmiechu Stilesa z tak bliska. Nawet, kiedy znajdowali się w pokoju omegi i Stilinski dochodził pod nim, nie byli do siebie zwróceni twarzami, co dziwnie teraz wydawało mu się, to niewłaściwe.

Jego telefon milczał, tak jak się spodziewał. Jednocześnie, jednak nie potrafił do końca odtrącić tej dziwnej nadziei, która zmuszała go do wgapiania się w pusty ekran.

Nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Stiles, co robi, ani jak się czuje. Istniała szansa, że omega nie pojawi się kolejnego dnia w szkole, skoro dzisiejszy sobie odpuścił. Mgliście przypominał sobie coś o lekach, o których wspominała Erica. Może oboje byli w podobnie poważnym stanie, ale Stiles nie powiedział mu ani słowa.

Hormony zaczynały powoli mieszać mu w głowie, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Jego matka wślizgnęła się do środka, zanim zdążył zareagować.

\- Rozmawialiście? – spytała niemal od razu.

Derek czuł, że jego brwi robią tę dziwną rzecz, przez którą niektóre pierwszaki zaczynały płakać. Jego matka nie była pod wrażeniem.

\- Rozumiem, że nie poszło dobrze – stwierdziła, wzdychając. – Czasami, to nie jest proste i potrzeba czasu… - zaczęła.

Derek westchnął. Właśnie tak ogólnikowych rad oczekiwał od swojej matki.

\- To Stiles Stilinski – powiedział w końcu zbierając się na odwagę.

Jego matka rozpromieniła się niemal natychmiast.

\- Syn szeryfa? – dopytała, przysiadając na jego łóżku. – Słyszałam wiele dobrego o tym chłopcu.

\- Jest… - urwał Derek. – Jest nikim. Nie gra w drużynie, ani nie należy do żadnego sensownego klubu. To bez sensu…

Poprzeczna zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami jego matki sugerowała, że nie podoba się jej nic z tego, co powiedział.

\- Myślisz, że to będzie ważne, gdy skończycie szkołę i zaczniecie studia? – spytała jego matka. – Słyszałam, że uratował życie tej dziewczynce chorej na epilepsję. Melissa mówiła, że gdyby jej nie przytrzymał, mogłaby dostać poważnych urazów głowy. Padaczka nie jest przyjemną chorobą, ale nie wystraszył się i wiedział jak zadziałać.

Derek zamrugał zaskoczony. Erica nigdy nie wspominała jak poważnie chora jest, ale też nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek ją pytał. Wszyscy założyli, że jej atak był po prostu śmieszny. Jackson mógł mieć nawet jeszcze filmik na swojej komórce.

Prośba Stilesa, żeby Boyd uważał na Ericę nabrała nagle sensu.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób – przyznał Derek, czując się tylko gorzej.

\- Masz osiemnaście lat. Nikt nie wymaga od ciebie, żebyś od razu był dorosły. Takie sytuacje mają cię po prostu uczyć jak postępować dobrze następnym razem – odparła jego matka wzruszając ramionami. – Niektórzy po prostu wiedzą od razu, co robić – dodała.

ooo

Nie spał prawie całą noc, nie mogąc odprężyć się na tyle, żeby nie zerkać na swój telefon. Widział jak księżyc wzeszedł, a potem ukrył się za chmurami, i cały czas czuł, że coś nieprzyjemnie rozpycha go od wewnątrz, wypełnia. Jego skóra mrowiła, pragnąc dotyku, który nie nadchodził. Poprzednim razem przemierzył prawie cały Rezerwat podążając za swoimi zmysłami, ale teraz nie wchodziło to w grę.  
Boyd wspominał, że z Ericą planują po prostu posiedzieć w domu jej rodziców i pooglądać filmy. Jackson wyśmiał go oczywiście, ale szatnia rządziła się innymi prawami. Whittemore powinien był wiedzieć, że kpienie z cudzej omegi kończy się fatalnie i Derek nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać Boyda przed przyłożeniem odrobinę zbyt pewnemu siebie alfie. Zaczynał zastanawiać się jak tak naprawdę działało to przyciąganie.

Erica i Boyd zdawali się swoimi przeciwieństwami. Danny i Ethan, Allison i Scott uzupełniali się. Lydia i Jackson byli po prostu siebie warci.

Kiedy wstał rano i zerknął w lustro prawie się nie poznał. Głębokie cienie pod oczami tylko wzmogły jego zły humor. Nie wiedział jak je ukryć, a ostatnim czego chciał to, żeby Cora próbowała pomalować go swoimi kosmetykami. Miał jeszcze jakieś minimum godności osobistej.

\- Witaj frajerze! – przywitała go zresztą siostra.

Nie miał jednak na to czasu. Zignorował ją, jak i pytanie matki o to, kiedy wróci.

Podjechał pod szkołę prawie pół godziny za wcześnie, ale nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu. Parking był prawie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć samochodów nauczycieli i nigdzie nie widział złoma, którym jeździł Stiles. Zresztą istniała spora szansa, że Miguel zamierzał odwieźć Stilinskiego na zajęcia. Przecież odpowiednio opiekujący się omegą alfa, nie pozwoliłby Stilesowi na prowadzenie samochodu w kilka godzin po upojnej, wypieprzającej mózg nocy.

Derek nie mógł się pozbyć z głowy tej myśli i wcale nie zrobiło mu się lepiej, gdy z samochodu Boyda wysiadła Erica a zaraz za nią dość zmęczony Stiles. Omega wyglądał tak, jakby nie zmrużył oka i Derek nawet z tej odległości czuł na nim obcy zapach.

\- Stary, wyglądasz okropnie – powiedział Danny, pojawiając się znikąd.

Derek nie wiedział jak długo opierał się o swoje auto, ale parking zaczynał się wypełniać.

\- To musiała być naprawdę wyczerpująca noc – zażartował chłopak, klepiąc go w ramię.

Kilka osób zaśmiało się, ale Derek ich zignorował. Śledził wzrokiem Stilesa, który próbował przedostać się do szkoły, jak najszybciej. Wyglądało na to, że omega czuł się o wiele lepiej i cokolwiek go odprężyło – Derek nie chciał znać szczegółów.

\- Kiedy nam ją przedstawisz? – spytał Jackson, podchodząc do niego o krok za blisko.

Nie byli przyjaciółmi, a fakt, że Boyd odłączał się od grupy, wcale nie oznaczał, że Derek zamierzał z nimi zostać.

\- Nie twój interes – warknął, przepychając się do wejścia.

Zapach omegi unosił się w powietrzu, dając mu czysty ślad, za którym mógł podążyć. Wcześniej nie potrafił go wychwycić, co oznaczało, że jakieś leki musiały go tłumić. Boyd wspominał, że bardzo długo natrafiał tylko na delikatne powiewy słodkawego aromatu, zanim wydedukował, że źródłem jest Erica.

Derek nie wiedział, co zażywał Stiles, ale to nie przykrywało zapachu jego ciała na pełną dobę.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek obserwował Stilesa z daleka. Omega przez cały dzień zdawał się snuć po korytarzach, jakby nie miał siły do życia, co tylko mocniej go irytowało. Erica i Boyd nie odstępowali Stilinskiego na krok i nawet Scott z Allison przestali się ukrywać po kątach i zaczęli towarzyszyć młodej omedze w drodze do i z klas lekcyjnych. To, oczywiście nie umknęło uwagi Lydii, która pluła tylko mocniej jadem.

Derek zastanawiał się czy powinien podejść do Stilesa, ale jego wcześniejsze zachowanie w stosunku do omegi nie dawało mu żadnych praw. Stilinski miał prawo zaśmiać mu się w twarz i oficjalnie potwierdzić jego podejrzenia, co do tego, że znalazł sobie kogoś lepszego. Derek po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jest wystarczająco dobry i odpowiedź, która pojawiała się w jego głowie, wcale nie wprawiała go w doskonały humor.

Stiles włóczył się bez celu, jakby cała jego wcześniejsza energia życiowa została z niego siłą wyciśnięta i Derek znał to uczucie. Stilinski powinien wyglądać tak po nocy z nim, a nie jakimś dupkiem, który pojawił się znikąd i kradł cudze omegi. Miguel musiał wiedzieć, że Stiles jest zajęty, a jednak dalej interesował się Stilinskim.

Derek obserwował jak omega siada na swoim starym miejscu otoczony przez Ericę i Allison. Boyd nie zaprosił go do tamtego stolika, zostawiając z Lydią i Jacksonem. Nawet Danny i Ethan nie poprawiali mu humoru. Derek przestał ich słuchać gdzieś w połowie. Martin jak zawsze planowała kolejną imprezę głośno informując wszystkich, kto na pewno nie zostanie zaproszony. Jeśli Erica i Stiles słyszeli, nie pokazali niczego po sobie. Boyd zresztą całował Reyes w dłoń, wyglądając przy tym, jakby chciał czcić ziemię, po której dziewczyna chodzi. Stiles czerwienił się za każdym razem, gdy to dostrzegał.  
I to było dziwnie złe.

ooo

Miguel czekał na Stilesa pod szkołą. Omega pomachał przyjaciołom i minął Dereka, spuszczając głowę tak nisko, że alfa nie mógł, nawet dostrzec jego twarzy z bliska, a na to, przynajmniej dzisiaj liczył. Stiles jednak przemknął pospiesznie, zostawiając za sobą delikatny zapach miodu, który jednak nie drażnił jego nozdrzy. Chociaż aromat był dziwnie słodki, nie przeszkadzał mu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Derek złapał się na tym, że robi głębszy wdech.

Miguel tymczasem otworzył drzwiczki Stilesowi, który walnął go w ramię mamrocząc coś o samczych zachowaniach i fakcie, że sam doskonale obsługiwał tak skomplikowane urządzenia jak klamki.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział starszy alfa. – Jednak tak się robi w moich stronach – rzucił Miguel.

\- W moich stronach niezależne omegi skopują alfom za to tyłek – poinformował go Stiles.

\- Ma tupet, no nie? – prychnął Danny, stając koło Dereka.

Hale wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, bo Mahealani rozgonił tę słodką mgiełkę, która została po Stilesie, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Mógłby postać w tym zapachu jeszcze przez kilka minut.

\- Stilinski – rzucił Danny. – To ten tam – wskazał chłopaka, jakby Derek nie orientował się doskonale, kim jest Stiles.

Omega zresztą spojrzał wprost na niego po raz pierwszy od kilku dni i wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego. Musiał zauważyć, że Danny wskazuje na niego ręką. Derek odwrócił szybko wzrok, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

Stiles i dzisiaj przyszedł inaczej ubrany. I do tego nosił ten obcy zapach na sobie, który ewidentnie świadczył, że te koszulki zostały kupione przez kogoś innego. Miguel ubierał jego omegę. Kupował mu prezenty i woził go do szkoły. Robił wszystko to, co alfa powinien robić, zastępując Dereka coraz bardziej.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, Derek nigdy nawet nie próbował zrobić czegoś podobnego dla Stilesa. Nie bronił go, a miał ku temu szansę, bo Lydia notorycznie nazywała omegę dziwakiem. Wystarczyłoby jedno jego słowo i Stilinski miałby spokój do końca roku.

Teraz, to jednak wydawało mu się zaprzepaszczone. Miał szansę. Miał wiele szans. Nie tylko mógł inaczej zachować się wtedy o poranku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że spał z chłopakiem. Miał cały miesiąc, by pogodzić się z sytuacją i poznać Stilesa. Z tego, co mówił Boyd, chłopak był szalenie zabawny, a rozbawienie Vernona naprawdę nie było łatwe. Derek już wcześniej wiedział, że omega jest inteligentny. Wszyscy byli o tym informowani na zakończenie każdego roku, ponieważ przez szkolny radiowęzeł odczytywano nazwiska tych uczniów, którzy zwyciężali w olimpiadach lub mieli największą średnią. Lydia i Stiles przeplatali się w mini wyścigu o status najinteligentniejszej omegi ich szkoły. Martin tego nienawidziła. Stiles zawsze po prostu podnosił rękę do góry czekając, aż McCall przybije mu piątkę, niezależnie od tego czy był pierwszym, czy nie. Zawsze, jednak gratulował Martin, a ta nie odzywała się do niego słowem.

Derek widział go, chociaż nie zauważał i może to lutowa pełnia miała zmienić.

I może, to chciała mu uświadomić jego matka.

Samochód ze Stilesem i Miguelem odjechał, a Derek odwrócił się i poszedł za Dannym na trening, zdając sobie powoli sprawę z tego, że pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy znalazł się w drużynie nie poczuje radości z gry.

ooo

Stiles pojawił się na parkingu dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Derek parkował swoje Camaro. Omega wyskoczył z samochodu McCalla, jakby się paliło i znowu spuścił głowę tak nisko, że Derek zaczął się zastanawiać czy chłopak cokolwiek widzi. Scott wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela mocno zaskoczony, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Jednak Allison zerknęła najpierw na Stilesa, a potem na Dereka, jakby powoli rozwiązywała zagadkę. Omega jakimś cudem wciąż nie powiedział nikomu z kim był tamtej nocy przed ponad miesiącem.

Derek zastanawiał się, czy zatrzymanie Stilesa teraz na szkolnym parkingu będzie odpowiednie. Nie chciał, aby go odrzucano publicznie, ale czuł, że wiele nie zostało zakończone. Może, gdyby Stiles roześmiał mu się w twarz, przestałby cały czas o nim myśleć. Może nie chciałby już go poznać, a tymczasem jakaś dziwna nadzieja nadal podszeptywała mu, że alfy są zdobywcami, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, dopóki nie było sierpniowej pełni.

\- Stiles, poczekaj! – krzyknął ktoś nagle i Derek dostrzegł Miguela biegnącego od strony swojego bajeranckiego samochodu.

Omega zatrzymał się niemal natychmiast, a potem zaskoczony spojrzał na trzymany przez alfę notatnik.

\- Och, chemia – powiedział Stiles, odbierając od Miguela notatnik.

Alfa nie przepuścił okazji, żeby wetrzeć swój zapach w kark Stilinskiego.

\- Chcesz moją kurtkę? Po południu ma być chłodno, a znowu jesteś w cienkiej koszuli – rzucił Miguel i Derek nie sądził, że jest w stanie nienawidzić jeszcze bardziej mężczyzny.

A jednak się mylił. Gdyby mógł, wydrapałby mu oczy, ale fakty były takie, że Stiles już wybrał. Widać to było w tym jak Stilinski odprężał się w obecności innego alfy, jak lgnął do tamtego. I Derek nienawidził każdej chwili, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.

Na parkingu zebrała się ponownie niewielka grupka, która prosiła Miguela o autograf. Część wpatrywała się w Stilesa, jakby stał się nagle ich bogiem. Nawet dostrzegł Corę czającą się gdzieś na obrzeżu.

\- Możecie sobie odpuścić – powiedział Stilinski. – Jest zajęty, odkąd go znam. Wiecie ci Meksykanie i ich gorące, lojalne serca – rzucił chłopak i Derek poczuł gorycz w ustach.

Romans Miguela i Stilesa, jednak trwał dłużej. Może alfa, nawet czekał wszystkie te lata na omegę, i to wyglądało nawet gorzej, bo oznaczałoby, że Derek był skończony w przedbiegach.

Miguel przewrócił oczami słysząc słowa Stilesa, ale nie zaprzeczył. Nawet przyciągnął bliżej do siebie omegę i zabrał jego plecak z ramion, czekając aż McCall i Allison przepchają się do nich.

\- Odprowadzę cię pod salę. Erica mówiła, że nie czułeś się wczoraj najlepiej – rzucił alfa, dokładnie tak jak powinien powiedzieć, bo od Stilesa biło dziwne zadowolenie z tego, że ktoś o niego dba.

ooo

Derek nie wiedział jak wysiedział na tych zajęciach. Czuł, że Stiles ma lekcje w sali niedaleko. Mógł usłyszeć lekko przyspieszone bicie serca omegi. Jego własne zmysły zdawały się nieludzko wyostrzone, dlatego nie przegapił, gdy Stilinski opuścił klasę, kierując się do toalety. Szybko przeprosił nauczycielkę i wybiegł na korytarz nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego to robi.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali ze Stilesem. Dlatego zatrzymał się w drzwiach łazienki nie wiedząc nawet, jak zacząć. Omega mył właśnie dłonie, a potem zamarł, gdy dostrzegł go w odbiciu lustra. Derek przez krótką chwilę sądził, że Stiles opuści głowę jak wszystkie poprzednie razy, gdy się mijali, ale omega zdawał się dziwnie zahipnotyzowany. Wpatrywał się prosto w jego oczy i Derek też nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku.

\- Już wychodzę – rzucił Stiles, gdy tylko to dziwne wrażenie minęło.

Derek, jednak zatarasował mu przejście.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nikomu, że do ciebie przyszedłem? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
To nagle wydało mu się dość ważne.

Stiles parsknął, jakby chciał się zaśmiać, ale wyszło to boleśnie gorzko i zapach jego ciała zmienił się ze słodkiego na nieprzyjemną mieszankę słonego i ostrego. Omega uciekł wzrokiem, gdy odchrząknął.

\- A chciałeś, żeby wiedzieli? – spytał retorycznie Stiles.

I to odpowiedziało na wszystkie pytania Dereka. Trochę zszokowany, nawet nie zareagował, gdy omega go zręcznie wyminął, wychodząc.

\- To raczej wyjaśnia wszystko – rzucił jeszcze Stiles dokładnie tym samym tonem.

Derek stał przez chwilę w łazience, aż zadzwonił dzwonek wyciągając go z letargu.

ooo

Miguel nie pojawił się kolejnego ranka. Derek nie wiedział nawet czy mu ulżyło, bo Stiles nadal zdawał się go unikać. Jednocześnie chłopak wyglądał coraz lepiej albo po prostu tak to odbierał. Erica uśmiechała się coraz szerzej od chwili, gdy Boyd podszedł do niej przed miesiącem. I teraz promienia przyćmiewając wszystkich dookoła. Przestała nawet nosić te workowate swetry, które przykrywały skutecznie jej ciało.

Stiles coraz chętniej wybierał wąskie spodnie, które podkreślały jak kształtny miał tyłek i Derek nie jeden raz zagapił się na korytarzu, nie wiedząc nawet, w którą stronę początkowo miał iść. Zapach Miguela powoli zostawał wyparty przez inne, które kumulowały się na omedze. To nie miało swojego sensu, ponieważ alfy z natury były zaborcze, więc starszy mężczyzna powinien był zadbać, aby Stiles nigdy nie przestawał nosić na sobie jego zapachu.

Jego matka dała mu już całą masę wykładów o tym jak powinien naprawić sytuację i po prostu zdecydować się na szczerą rozmowę ze Stilinskim, ale czuł, że to było za mało. Stiles go nie potrzebował. Miał Miguela, który dawał mu wszystko i nie zachowywał się jak tuman. Nie pomiatał nim, a wręcz wysłuchiwał wszystkie niedorzeczności, bo może Stiles był inteligentny, ale często bredził na jawie. Albo, to po prostu potwierdzało teorię Dereka, że omega interesował się po prostu wszystkim.

\- Nic nie jest stracone – powiedziała jego matka kolejnego ranka i nie wiedział czy naprawdę chce tego słuchać.

Życie było naprawdę proste. Nie zawalczył i jego omega znalazł sobie innego partnera, który był chętny i lepszy.

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Jeśli zgodziłbyś się od razu, czy Stiles byłby z tobą? – spytała jego matka i Derek tym razem się zawahał.

\- Tak – odpowiedź wydawała się niezwykle prosta.

Stiles byłby z nim na pewno. Omega w końcu dowiódł swojego zainteresowania zapraszając go na marcową pełnię. Wykonał swój ruch, i to Derek wszystko zaprzepaścił.

\- Więc może czeka, aż znowu go zaprosisz? – zaryzykowała jego matka.

Derek przygryzł wargę. Nigdy nie zaprosił nigdzie Stilesa. Po prostu pojawił się w jego oknie i zabrał coś, co do niego nie należało. A potem uciekł jak tchórz, którym był.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim. Kup kwiaty. Na przeprosiny. Wszyscy lubią kwiaty – rzuciła jego matka na odchodnym.

Derek dziękował bogom, że Cory nie było w pobliżu, bo nie dałaby mu żyć. Był też dziwnie pewien, że Stiles nienawidził kwiatów.

Jednak pomysł sam w sobie nie był zły. Mógł przynosić Stilesowi prezenty. Może omega zacząłby patrzeć na niego innym wzrokiem. Albo zgodziłby się na rozmowę bez tych wszystkich ludzi wokół siebie. Pojęcia jednak nie miał, co zainteresowałoby Stilinskiego. Kwiaty zdawały się fatalnym pomysłem. Jego omega zdawał się chorowity. Istniała spora szansa, że miał uczulenie. Derek nie rozpoznawał zapachu wszystkich leków, ale nie chciał ryzykować. Stiles, natomiast lubił komiksy i na nich chciał się skupić.

Wpatrywał się zatem w omegę na stołówce, starając się przypomnieć sobie jakie koszulki dawniej ubierał Stilinski. Niejasno pamiętał ciemne postaci, więc jedną z nich musiał być Batman.

\- Impreza – rzuciła Martin, wytrącając go z zamyślenia. – Jest w sobotę. Czy możesz przyjść wcześniej, żeby pomóc Jacksonowi we wpuszczaniu gości? – spytała z długopisem w dłoni.

Jak zawsze robiła setki notatek. Był pewien, że zaproszeni mieli już informacje w swoich szafkach. Innych czekało rozczarowanie.

\- Nie – odparł szybko, ponieważ to była jedyna odpowiednia decyzja.

Lydia wpatrywała się w niego ze znudzeniem.

\- Okej, ale pomożesz poprzenosić później sofy? – upewniła się i Derek spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie. Nie przyjdę na twoją imprezę – powiedział po prostu.

\- Jak to nie przyjdziesz?! – spytała Lydia tak głośno, że niemal wszyscy się teraz w niego wgapiali.

\- Normalnie. Nie zamierzam przyjść na twoją imprezę. Jesteś głucha czy głupia? – spytał, czując nagłą irytację.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego, jakby próbował go rozgryźć, ale aprobata w oczach Boyda dodała mu tylko sił.

\- Nie zaprosiłaś moich znajomych, dlaczego miałbym tam siedzieć z bandą ludzi, których nie lubię? – spytał retorycznie i wzruszył ramionami, wstając od stolika.

Wrzucił resztki swojego jedzenia do kubła i w akompaniamencie szeptów wyszedł ze stołówki. Miał komiks do kupienia.


	6. Chapter 6

Świat komiksów był o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż mu się wydawało. Przede wszystkim ilość postaci, serii, uniwersów przeraziła go już na wstępie. Nie miał o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. I to było widać.

Spędził przy półkach kilka godzin, wodząc błędnych wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego egzemplarza. Oczywiście, kiedyś interesowały go podobne historyjki, ale zatrzymał się na etapie Kaczora Donalda i jego przygód. Potem spędzał czas na dworze wraz z kolegami, a kolejne lata szkoły tak obfitowały w wydarzenia, że z trudem znajdował na wszystko czas.

Zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać jak Stiles godził to wszystko, dopóki nie doszło do niego, że nigdy nie spotkał omegi poza szkołą. Stilinski nie wychodził, nie bywał na meczach – jak wspomniała Erica i nie bywał zapraszany do Lydii, ponieważ ta z jakiegoś powodu Stilesa nie cierpiała.

Chłopak zatem spędzał swój czas na nauce, co widać było po jego niebotycznej średniej. Derek chcąc nie chcąc zaczął zwracać na niego baczniejszą uwagę. Wiedział, że Stiles wybrał wiele ścisłych przedmiotów nie idąc na łatwiznę. Chłopak startował nawet do drużyny lacrosse'a, ale został odrzucony z powodu swojej nikłej muskulatury. Nikt nie doceniał biegaczy i jednym z nich stał się właśnie Stiles.

Możliwe, że mijali się kilkakrotnie na boisku, ale nikt nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na tych idiotów w krótkich spodenkach i Derek miał ochotę stłuc Jacksona za każdy jeden raz, gdy nazwał w ten sposób bądź, co bądź jedną z reprezentujących szkołę drużyn. Bieganie, przecież też było sportem i może nawet wymagało więcej samodyscypliny, od kiedy głównego wymagania nie stanowiło bycie alfą.

Może, to było niesprawiedliwe. Stiles na trening próby zapisał się wcześniej, jeszcze zanim okazał się omegą. Może dowiedział się o swojej orientacji tuż przed przyjęciami i musiał być zawiedziony. Kto nie byłby, gdyby przez to nie dostał się do drużyny. Z drugiej jednak strony, Derek był alfą i jako tacy mogli stanowić parę, więc bycie omegą nie było złe.

Stiles jako omega nie był zły.

Im dłużej Derek nad tym myślał, tym bardziej dochodziło do niego, że Stiles był idealny.

ooo

W szkole szeptano. Czuł na sobie wzrok tych, których mijał na korytarzu, gdy z Boydem przedzierali się w stronę stołówki. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie o nich mówiono, ale impreza u Lydii przestała być tematem numer jeden. Martin zresztą minęła ich i nie zaszczyciła nawet spojrzeniem. Jackson na treningu był nieprzyjemny i trener upominał go kilkakrotnie, przypominając, że lacrosse to gra drużynowa. Whittemore nie zdawał sobie zapewne sprawy, że to nie on był kapitanem, a Derek zamierzał mu o tym przypomnieć przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

Weszli do środka i Derek zamarł, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie powinien usiąść. Lydia i Jackson zajęli niemal cały stolik, wysyłając jasne sygnały. Danny zajęty był projektem, a Erica i Stiles ukrywali się za tym śmiesznym fikusem. Taca w jego dłoni zaczynała ciążyć i poczuł ulgę, gdy Boyd pchnął go w stronę stolika swojej dziewczyny.

To dawało mu kolejną okazję do siedzenia blisko Stilesa i zamierzał ją wykorzystać. Na razie nie mieli zbyt wielu wspólnych tematów, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się chociaż wywnioskować jakie dokładnie komiksy lubi omega. Ostatnim czego chciał, to nietrafionym prezentem udowodnić jak bardzo bezużyteczny jest.

Stiles nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę, gdy zajmowali miejsca i Derek starał się nie zerkać zbyt nachalnie w jego kierunku. Dziwne napięcie zawisło między nimi i Erica westchnęła w końcu, jakby była już zmęczona przedłużającą się ciszą.

\- Ryzykowana gra z Martin – zauważyła Reyes. – Może uprzykrzyć ci życie – dodała tonem, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

\- Jestem kapitanem drużyny lacrosse'a. – To pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy i chyba popełnił jakiś kolejny błąd, bo Stiles zdawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty niż przed chwilą.

Jego matka zawsze mawiała, że kiedy człowiek dobrze czuje się we własnej skórze to świetnie wygląda. Derek dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z ubraniami. Stiles wyglądał bowiem świetnie, a jednocześnie jakby nie był we własnej skórze. Zbyt opinająca go koszulka musiała krępować częściowo jego ruchy, bo omega zdawał się prawie w stanie stagnacji, a przecież ciało chłopaka znajdowało się w ciągłym ruchu, nawet wtedy, gdy po prostu siedział.

Ubrania pachniały jak nie Stiles, jak nie Derek. Nie znał zapachu, który unosił się na tkaninach, ale mógł należeć do Miguela i nienawidził samej tej myśli.

\- A jednak siedzisz z nami, przegranymi – rzuciła Erica i prawie zapomniał o czym rozmawiali.

\- Nie uważam was za przegranych – powiedział nie zastanawiając się nawet jak to brzmi.

Reyes spojrzała na niego z większym zainteresowaniem niż przeważnie, a Stiles przestał grzebać w swojej sałatce. Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy od doby, i to było po prostu piękne. Derek dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że jego tęczówki miały wyjątkowo jasną barwę. Możliwe, że to oświetlenie dawało takie wrażenie, ale mógł przysiąc, że oczy Stilesa błyszczą.

\- Mówiłem, że Derek to spoko koleś – odezwał się Boyd.

Nie wiedział nawet, że o nim rozmawiali, ale zrobiło mu się jakoś cieplej na sercu, więc uśmiechnął się lekko, świadom, że nie robił tego za często. Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, więc zerknął w stronę omegi, ale ten zajęty był już swoim jedzeniem.

\- Jak tam twój esej na angielski? – spytała ciekawie Erica.

\- Na temat – rzucił krótko Stiles.

\- Dlaczego nie miałby być na temat? – zainteresował się Derek, nie wiedząc o co innego mógłby zapytać.

Stiles znowu spoglądał na niego, ale tym razem dłużej, ostrożniej, jakby oceniał go i jego intencje, więc wyprostował się lekko i nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Stiles ma problemy z koncentracją i o wiele za wiele zainteresowań – poinformowała go Erica. – Raz napisał na ekonomię…

\- Nie kończ – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles i zaczerwienił się wściekle.

Derek słyszał wyraźnie jak szybko biło serce chłopaka, a zapach zażenowania wypełnił powietrze.

\- Przecież to cudowna historia – Erica nie dawała za wygraną.

\- Proszę cię – powiedział cicho Stiles i chociaż dziewczyna wyglądała na zaskoczoną, jednak umilkła. – Na pewno chłopcy mają o wiele więcej ciekawszych historii, prawda? Kto chciałby słuchać o jakimś starym eseju z ekonomii? – prychnął, ale zabrzmiało to nieszczerze.

Derek zresztą miał ochotę powiedzieć, że jemu tematyka nie przeszkadzała, ale Boyd zaczął coś o nadchodzącym meczu i odpowiadał już na pytania Erici dotyczące technik gry. Stiles siedział centymetry od niego, a wydawało mu się, jakby ponownie dzieliła ich cała stołówka.

ooo

Druga wyprawa do sklepu z komiksami doprowadziła do tego, że przesiedział na podłodze kilka dobrych minut, zanim sprzedawca nie podszedł do niego i nie oznajmił mu, że to nie biblioteka. A on nawet nie czytał. Po prostu spoglądał na okładki zastanawiając się czy powinien wybrać na chybił trafił z nadzieją, że ładna okładka wystarczy.

Z tym, że znał już Stilesa na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że omega nie jest w niczym podobny do Martin. Nie obchodziło go jak wyglądał Derek i czy był kapitanem drużyny. To nawet wydawało mu się przeszkadzać – co było szaleństwem, bo Derek wiedział, że każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby się z nim umawiać. Nie miał wysokiego mniemania o sobie – tak po prostu działała szkoła średnia i nikt temu nie zaprzeczał.

Stiles jednak zdawał się spięty.

Czasami mieli zajęcia obok siebie i wsłuchiwał się w równe bicie serca swojego omegi. Obawiał się, że przez to jego stopnie ucierpią, ale jednocześnie dziwnie go ten dźwięk motywował i uspokajał. Nie potrafił nazwać emocji, która się pojawiała pod jego skórą i mrowiła, ale wiedział, że to nie jest coś zwykłego.

Kolejny dzwonek do drzwi sklepu ogłosił następnego klienta i Derek zamarł, gdy usłyszał całkiem znajome kroki. Miał sekundy, aby zdecydować czy powinien się ukryć, ale na pewno wzbudziłby podejrzenia u już i tak nieprzychylnego mu sprzedawcy. Nie chciał zostać posądzony o kradzież, szczególnie gdy Stiles wchodził właśnie pomiędzy regały.

\- Zastanawiałeś się nad czymś szczególnym? – Wyraźnie słyszał głos Erici.

Boyd najwyraźniej im nie towarzyszył i Derek nie wiedział czy uznać to za błogosławieństwo. Nie wątpił, że jego kolega nie plotkuje, ale sama sytuacja, w której się znajdował była krępująca. Sprzedawca traktował go jak intruza, jakby się bał, że Derek czai się na prawdziwych klientów i będzie ich straszył, ponieważ nie cierpi całej tej kultury. Mógł nie rozumieć tej fascynacji komiksami, ale nie bywał brutalem.

\- Ostatnio czytam w kółko Iron Mana. Czuję, że potrzebuję odmiany – rzucił Stiles.

Derek słyszał go całkiem wyraźnie, co oznaczało, że zaraz mieli odnaleźć jego kryjówkę. Wziął do ręki pierwszy lepszy komiks i wbił wzrok w okładkę. Strażnicy Galaktyki zdawali się być całkiem nie najgorszym pomysłem, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał całe zajście między Nebulą i Gamorą.

Kroki zbliżały się i potem nagle ucichły. Podniósł zatem wzrok i spojrzał na Stilesa, który wydawał się naprawdę szczerze zaskoczony.

\- O, cześć Derek – zaczęła niepewnie Erica.

Podobało mu się coraz mniej, że to ona przejmowała prowadzenie w rozmowach. Dawniej, to Stiles mówił za ich dwoje, ale wiele zmieniło się podczas tych pełni. Derek wiedział, że tego właśnie żałuje.

\- Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? – spytała Erica.

\- Przeglądam. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze – przyznał na tyle szczerze na ile potrafił.

Jeśli kupiłby teraz komiks dla Stilesa, chłopak wiedziałby, że prezent jest od niego. Nie był pewien czy chciał pozostać tajemniczym, czy otwarcie obdarować omegę. Jeśli Stiles zdecydowałby, że nie chce prezentów od niego – to byłoby naprawdę nieprzyjemne. Dawanie ich bez podpisywania, wydawało mu się o wiele lepszym wyjściem. Może kilka naprawdę przemyślanych podarków przekonałoby Stilesa, że ktokolwiek te prezenty przygotowuje – wkłada w nie sporo pracy i warto zamienić z nim kilka słów.  
Na to Derek głównie liczył.

\- Właśnie wychodziliśmy ze Stilesem na lody – rzuciła Erica. – Chciałbyś nam potowarzyszyć? – zaproponowała i Derek nagle miał ochotę ją uścisnąć.

\- Derek na pewno ma fajniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – wtrącił pospiesznie Stiles.

\- Och, nie pozwalasz mi się otaczać członkami drużyny teraz, gdy mogę? – prychnęła Erica, jakby to był świetny kawał, ale Stiles wyglądał jakby połknął coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego.

\- Nie robimy tego. Nie otaczamy się członkami drużyny – wyjaśnił chłopak nagle spanikowany. – Erica nie chciała, aby to zabrzmiało w ten sposób – dodał.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – ofuknęła go dziewczyna. – Boyd wie, że jestem z nim nie dlatego, że łapie w siatkę piłkę, ale fakt, faktem jestem dziewczyną członka drużyny.

\- Nie w ten sposób – dodał Stiles uparcie.

Derek nie bardzo wiedział, co obserwuje, ale chyba należało się wtrącić.

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu dziewczyną członka drużyny – rzucił, ponieważ zaczynali popadać w jakąś dziwną paranoję i nie wiedział, nawet na jaki temat rozmawiają.

Znał kilkanaście dziewcząt, które chodziły z jego kolegami. Danny miał chłopaka i ten też siadywał w sekcji, która przeznaczona była dla ich bliskich kibiców. Nikt nie widział w tym problemu, ale Stilesa najwyraźniej mierziła cała ta szopka, którą wokół tego robili.

\- Widzisz – prychnęła Erica.

Stiles nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego.

ooo

Nie kupił komiksu. Nie wiedział jaki egzemplarz wybrać i prawie spytał sprzedawcy, który z nich jest najdroższy. Zaraz jednak poczuł się okropnie na samą myśl. To nawet nie byłoby pójście na łatwiznę. Próbowałby kupić Stilesa i już przez samo to czuł mdłości. Taki prezent zostałby zwrócony bardzo szybko – nie miał wątpliwości.

Stiles nie chciał wielkich prezentów. Wątpił, aby uwaga tego typu zainteresowała w ogóle omegę. Jednak istniał cień nadziei, że jeśli trafiłby z podarkiem, Stiles przyjąłby go bardziej jako dowód pamięci niż, cokolwiek innego.

Derek bardzo długo zastanawiał się czego omega potrzebował, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Gdyby mógł, wymieniłby tego starego, niebieskiego jeepa, który sprawiał, że chłopak był pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły, ale McCall wspomniał raz, że Betty czy Betsy należała do mamy Stilesa. A ta nie żyła. Derek nigdy nie podjąłby się wymiany samochodu Stilesa, gdyby ten oficjalnie mu na to nie pozwolił.

Lista rzeczy, które byłyby idealnym prezentem topniała w oczach. Spisywał po kilka różnych rodzajów przedmiotów, które miały powiązania ze szkołą czy bieganiem. Jednak wszystko wydawało się za mało osobiste. Natchnienie przyszło przypadkiem, gdy mijał Stilesa podczas jednej z przerw i tylko w połowie przypadkiem otarł się o niego ramieniem. Od razu przeniósł na chłopaka tyle swojego zapachu ile tylko zdołał, zacierając obcą woń kogoś, kto nigdy nie powinien był kupować niczego dla Stilesa. Może i rozmiar się zgadzał, ale w tych ubraniach było coś nieodpowiedniego. Ich faktura nie była dostatecznie miękka. Co prawda podkreślały sylwetkę chłopaka, ale robiły to za bardzo. Jego omega nie był modelem. Nie był zainteresowany najnowszymi trendami mody. Miał swój własny unikatowy styl, może lekko ekscentryczny, ale te nadruki na koszulkach zdawały się nawet dowcipne – w ten Stilesowi sposób.

I tak właśnie jego chłopak powinien wyglądać.


	7. Chapter 7

Jego matka nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy wrócił tego dnia niemożliwie późno do domu. Zastanawiał się czy dziękować Erice, czy ją przeklinać. Wyjście z nimi było przyjemne – prawie jak podwójna randka, chociaż czuł się przez pewien czas jak piąte koło u wozu. Erica i Boyd byli dla siebie niesamowicie słodcy i nawet jego zaczynało to mdlić. Stiles, natomiast nie mówił za wiele, co nie było normalne. Zastanawiał się czy nie krępuje omegi, i to musiało być to, bo Reyes zerkała raz po raz na chłopaka z wyraźnym zmartwieniem.

Derek jednak nie mógł narzekać. Obserwował Stilesa jak długo był w stanie wychwytując najdrobniejsze reakcje – jak wtedy, gdy oczy omegi zabłyszczały zaskoczeniem, gdy trafił na niezmielony owoc w swojej porcji lodów. To jednak oznaczało, że Derek widział jak ten różowy język wchodzi raz po raz w kontakt z rożkiem. I to już było prawdziwą torturą, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby Stiles otworzył szerzej usta, zapewne cały lód zmieściłby się w nich bez problemu.

Erica musiała źle odczytać jego nagłe milczenie, bo przestała szeptać do Boyda o swoich najnowszych planach na dzień.

\- Stiles zawsze celebruje jedzenie. Ma dość specyficzną skalę wartości. Najpierw jestem oczywiście ja, potem jedzenie i cały świat – zażartowała i Stiles czknął.

\- Jesteś pewna, że jedzenie nie stoi wyżej? – spytał Boyd i o dziwo chyba pierwszy raz widział, aby jego przyjaciel żartował.

Nie mógł nie roześmiać się, ale ten dźwięk zamarł mu w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stilesa to wcale nie ubawiło. Omega, co prawda uśmiechał się, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ten wyraz twarzy jest sztuczny.

\- Pamiętam nasze zawody w jedzenie frytek – ciągnęła dalej Erica, zapewne kompletnie nie wiedząc, że Stiles nie partycypuje w ogólnej wesołości. – Zawsze mnie pokonywał. Czasem się zastanawiam czy jest w stanie włożyć do ust całą porcję – dodała, a potem zdała sobie sprawę jak to brzmi i zaczerwieniła się wściekle. - Chryste, Stiles. To nie tak, że Derek nie wie jak dużo musimy zjeść przed pełnią – prychnęła, uderzając w ramię omegę, który uparcie milczał. – Jego omega zapewne też wiele je – dodała i spojrzała na niego, jakby szukała ratunku.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Wciąż nie chciał mówić im, że to ze Stilesem spędził tę jedną jedyną pełnię. Nie, dopóki Stiles nie zechce mu dać kolejnej szansy. Nie bał się Miguela, ale nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać wykładu na temat tego, co już wiedział. Jego matka wyjaśniła mu dogłębnie jak wielkim dupkiem był, a nie znała połowy historii. Nie mówił jednak o swojej omedze i zakochani wokół, którzy zajmowali się głównie sobą, ułatwiali mu to. Nie chciał, aby to było odczytywane jako wstyd. Owszem był zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, ale nie omegą. Już nie.

\- W zasadzie, kiedy tak wspomniałaś… - zaczął ostrożnie, starając się nie patrzeć na Stilesa. – Mój omega naprawdę sporo je. Byłem trochę zaskoczony, ale pełnie zabierają sporo energii, więc… - wzruszył ramionami.

Erica spoglądała na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Poważnie? Tyle wystarczy, żeby namówić cię do mówienia? – spytała kompletnie zaskoczona. – Wiem z dobrych źródeł, że każdego zastanawia, kim ta omega jest. I mówisz, że to facet? Chyba nigdy nie spotykałeś się z chłopakiem – ciągnęła dalej i pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, ale… - urwał. – Myślę, że to kwestia odpowiedniej osoby. Kiedy się odnajdziecie, nic nie ma znaczenia – przyznał i poczuł jak zaczyna się czerwienić, bo Erica spojrzała na niego tak, jakby wyrosła mu nagle druga głowa.

\- Vernon, on jest już w stadium kompletnego zakochania – parsknęła. – To jest najsłodsza rzecz jaką słyszałam z twoich ust. Już się nie wywiniesz, kolego! Opowiadaj o tym tajemniczym gościu.. – dodała i pochyliła się w jego kierunku.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Stilesa i zastanawiał się czy jeśli się trochę odkryje, chłopak przestanie się przy nim tak pilnować. Coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że jego omega milkł na jego widok. I to nie była przyjemna myśl.

\- Jest… - zaczął i urwał. – Jest niesamowity – powiedział w końcu szczerze. – Inteligentny i wygadany. Trochę dziwny, ale w taki… w taki nieodstraszający sposób – przyznał.

Erica przewróciła oczami, jakby kompletnie jej to nie ruszało.

\- Wszystko, co dziwne i inne, odstrasza – odparła, jakby znała to z autopsji i może tak było.

\- Nie, niekoniecznie. Jak poznasz inne, przestaje być dziwne i przestaje dziwić – przyznał i zamarł, bo po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele w procesie lubienia i dostrzegania Stilesa zabrało faktyczne poznanie go.

Nawet te komiksy nie wydawały się książkami dla dzieci, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele poważnych tematów poruszały. Zdrada, ból po stracie bliskich – uniwersalność obrazkowego przekazu zszokowała go. Nie był fanem, ale rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś chciałby wieczorami czytać te historie. Poruszały równie mocno jak te bez ilustracji.

\- Po prostu nie jest kimś, kogo się spodziewałem – powiedział.

Erica wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Akurat tym mnie nie zaskoczyłeś, jeśli mam być szczera – podjęła ostrożnie. – Zawsze uważałam cię za tchórza – przyznała.

\- Erica! – warknął Stiles.

Spojrzała na niego przelotnie.

\- No co? Nie jest tchórzem? On może jeszcze usprawiedliwić fakt, że nie miał jaj, żeby tego swojego omegę zaprosić, skoro nie chodzą do tej samej szkoły. Ale ten twój dupek? – prychnęła z wyraźną odrazą. – Gdyby był chociaż w połowie tak zakochany jak Derek… - westchnęła.

Stiles przybladł lekko, ale nawet nie drgnął.

\- Co było, jest za nami – powiedział jego omega ostrożnie ważąc słowa.

Derek nie wiedział nawet jak zareagować. Stiles, jednak wstawał już od ich stolika, zerkając co rusz na zegarek.

\- Miguel mnie odbierze – rzucił omega. – Zdzwonimy się wieczorem. Masz chociaż wstęp do tego eseju?

\- Powiedzmy, że nie mam nic, ale mam plan? – zaryzykowała Erica.

Stiles jednak nie odpowiedział już, wychodząc z lodziarni.

\- Powinnaś mu dać spokój – powiedział Boyd spokojnie.

\- Nie. To jest jego metoda ucieczki. Jak zawsze Miguel – westchnęła Reyes. – To było dobre, gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Złe i niedobre dzieciaki z piaskownicy śmiały się z nas i wtedy Miguel przychodził skopać im tyłki. Teraz jesteśmy dorośli – poinformowała ich. – Stiles powinien przestać się za nim chować.

Zapadła niewygodna cisza i Derek nagle stracił apetyt na lody. Zresztą zaczynały się topić. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Miguelu. Samo wspomnienie obcego alfy stawiało go w pionie i starał się trzymać od niego jak najdalej. Pomyślałby, że Erica robiła to specjalnie, ale ona skierowała swoją uwagę ponownie w pełni w stronę Boyda, nieświadoma jego reakcji.

Nie byli przyjaciółmi ani dobrymi znajomymi. Nie znała go, więc nie wiedziała również jak odczytywać jego milczenie.

\- Dlaczego uważałaś mnie za tchórza? – spytał w końcu, bo ta kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju.

Był alfą a to godziło w fundament jego jestestwa. Nie uchylał się przed zawodnikami drużyn przeciwnych, którzy niejednokrotnie otwarcie go taranowali na boisku. Nie bał się siniaków i złamań.  
Erica prychnęła, jakby doskonale wiedziała o czym myślał.

\- Wiesz ile musiało kosztować Boyda przyznanie się otwarcie do tego, że jestem jego omegą? – spytała retorycznie. – Oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę ze Stilesem, że odstajemy od waszych śmiesznych norm.  
Lydia nigdy nie zaprosi mnie na jedną ze swoich imprez. I jest to pewna forma ostracyzmu. Zaproszenie mnie na randkę przez lata wiązało się z tym, że ta społeczna zaraza dotknie też chłopaka, który zaprosiłby mnie. Boyd się nie bał – powiedziała z pewną dumą w głosie.

Derek przypominał sobie wyraźnie jak jego przyjaciel wstał tamtego dnia i podszedł do Erici. Te szepty nie były przyjemne. I Erica była zszokowana. Teraz w pełni rozumiał, że nie chodziło o Boyda. Może Vernon nawet podobał się jej wcześniej, skoro zdecydowała się jednak z nim wyjść, chociaż pełnia nie uderzała w nią tak mocno jak w innych z powodu leków. Nigdy wcześniej o tym tak nie myślał.

\- A, przecież mógł podejść do mnie, gdy nikt nie widział – ciągnęła dalej. – Myślałam, że nie potrafiłbyś zrobić czegoś podobnego dla swojego omegi, ale pomyliłam się. Siedzisz z nami, chociaż przecież Lydia przyjęłaby cię z otwartymi ramionami. Przeciwstawiłeś się jej, chociaż nie musiałeś. Nikt nie kazał ci zrywać tej przyjaźni, ale jednak jesteś lojalny w stosunku do Boyda. I potrafię to docenić. Wiem, że ci również nie było łatwo – powiedziała i nie tego się spodziewał. – Wiem, że wy popularni chłopcy jesteście przywiązani do tego, co o was myślą. Na pewno nie zyskujesz na tym, że siadasz ze mną i ze Stilesem.

\- Nie przesadzaj – westchnął Boyd, wtulając się w jej szyję. – Dla mnie jesteś doskonała.

ooo

Derek z łatwością odnalazł szafkę Stilesa. Wiedział, że koszulka nie może nosić jego zapachu, więc poprosił, aby mama wyprała ją w czymś słodkim i świeżym, co pasowałoby do aromatu ciała omegi. Dla niego Stiles pachniał trochę jak miód. Słowa Erici wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju, ale na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Może i faktycznie był tchórzem. Czuł się jak tchórz, gdy wracał pamięcią do ich rozmowy.

Upewnił się, aby kilka godzin później przejść koło szafki Stilesa, kiedy chłopak akurat wyjmował książki, a jego niewielki prezent wypadł na korytarz. Omega nie zdążył złapać koszulki, ale Erica ze zmarszczką między brwiami podniosła ostrożnie kawałek materiału, jakby spodziewała się jakiegoś wrednego żartu, co w zasadzie mogło się wcześniej zdarzyć. Derek nie ryzykował pisania liścików. Nie wiedział zresztą, co miałby powiedzieć. Nigdy nie był dobry ze słowami.

\- Co to? – spytała Erica, gdy Stiles parsknął rozbawiony.

I Derek przybił sobie mentalną piątkę.

\- Koszulka – odparł omega i przyłożył nos do kołnierzyka, jakby spodziewał się odnaleźć resztki zapachu.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, zapewne nie rejestrując nic prócz płynu do płukania tkanin. Derek już o to zadbał.

\- Jest świetna – powiedział chłopak wyraźnie ucieszony. – Ten minerał tutaj, który jest opisany wzorem, został odnaleziony pod miasteczkiem o nazwie…

\- O Boże, tylko nie chemia – prychnęła Erica. – Od kogo ją dostałeś? – spytała dziewczyna rzeczowo.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał omega po chwili.

\- Ktoś z kółka chemicznego? – zaryzykowała Erica. – Nie! Wiem! To od tego twojego alfy – odparła.

Stiles zdrętwiał, co nie było całkiem dobrą reakcją. Derek już sądził, że został odkryty, gdy chłopak nagle potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł Stiles spokojnie.

\- Więc jakiś nowy adorator? – zaczęła Erica zadziornie.

Stiles się bynajmniej nie rozluźnił. Rozejrzał się tylko wokół, więc Derek starał się udawać, że zagląda do swojej szafki, a nie gapi na nich jak ostatni idiota. Czuł kiedy wzrok Stilesa osiadł na nim jak poranna mgła. I zrobił wszystko, aby nawet nie drgnąć.

\- Nie sądzę – powtórzył Stiles trochę wolniej. – Pewnie jakiś głupi żart – stwierdził, pakując koszulkę do środka.

ooo

Derek, jak co dzień zabrał swoje śniadanie i spojrzał w kierunku ukrytego za fikusem Stilesa. Pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego nadal nie przestawili tego kwiatka, ale omega wydawał się do niego przywiązany. Boyd siedział już z Ericą, żartując z czegoś i Derek nagle wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Reyes twierdziła, że brała go za tchórza, ale zmieniła zdanie. I nie wiedziała nawet jak bardzo się myliła. On po prostu późno załapał jak odważny powinien był być. I bardziej bał się siebie niż tego, co pomyśli ta cholerna szkoła. Bardziej bał się tego, co zrobi Stiles. Nie znał omegi wtedy i chciał go z góry wtłoczyć w ramy, które wydawały mu się oczywiste. W przypadku Stilesa jednak nie było nic oczywistego.

Wziął głębszy wdech i wbił wzrok w omegę ukrytego za fikusem. Boyd spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby wychwycił nawet z tak daleka zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Może miał jeden z tych wyrazów twarzy, które przybierał na boisku, gdy piłka była w jego rękach. Nie zamierzał zmarnować tej okazji.  
Podszedł do stolika, który stał się ich i nie usiadł.

\- Stiles – powiedział nabierając więcej powietrza. – Chciałbyś wyjść ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem? – spytał wprost.

Omega wpatrywał się w niego w szoku i słyszał wyraźnie, że rozmowy wokół ucichły. Chłopak rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, jakby sądził, że jest tutaj ktoś inny o tym imieniu i Derek nie mówił wcale do niego. A potem spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Czy wyjdziesz ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem? – powtórzył Derek.

Wyraz czystego szoku nie ustąpił z twarzy omegi.

\- Jasne – powiedział tylko Stiles, a potem przygryzł wargę i wydawał się przerażony, jakby jego usta zadziałały wbrew jego woli.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i zajął swoje miejsce. Sądził, że wszystko wróci do normalności, ale Lydia trajkotała jak szalona kilka stolików obok, a Erica wpatrywała się w niego z wdzięcznością w oczach, jakby sprawił jej jakiś cholerny prezent. Stiles milczał jeszcze bardziej niż przeważnie i chociaż przecież coś powinno się pomiędzy nimi przełamać – czuł się tak, jakby chłopak był jeszcze dalej od niego niż dzisiejszego poranka.

Tylko Boyd przyglądał mu się jednocześnie podejrzliwie i spokojnie – jak to tylko on miał w zwyczaju.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie, kiedy znaleźli się w niewielkiej pizzerii. Nie miał szczególnie skomplikowanych planów. Chciał nareszcie z nim porozmawiać i omega chyba, jednak nie tego oczekiwał, bo powiedział dosłownie trzy słowa, z których Derek zrozumiał, że Stiles nie chciał niczego zamawiać. A, to nie tak miało wyglądać.

Wyciągnął z plecaka komiks, który wydawał mu się najciekawszy w sklepie. Albo sprzedawca po prostu skorzystał z jego niewiedzy, żeby zarobić na nim jak najwięcej, co było równie prawdopodobne. Derek miał jednak nadzieję, że będzie liczył się gest. Stiles wydawał się cieszyć z koszulki, dopóki Erica nie wspomniała o alfach. Nie chciał się afiszować, że prezent był od niego, ale jednocześnie bolało go, że jego omega się nie domyślił.

\- To dla ciebie – powiedział.

Stiles zerknął na komiks i wydawał się dość zaskoczony. A potem spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, co teraz powinien zrobić. Derek wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie i po prostu podsunął komiks w stronę omegi. Stiles uniósł brew, nie ruszając się z miejsca i przyglądał mu się, jakby czegoś szukał. Derek prawie widział jak pracowały jego komórki nerwowe. I napięcie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Nie spodziewał się, że sprawa głupiego komiksu urośnie do rangi wydarzenia, ale wybierał go dobrych kilka godzin, a teraz wszystko mogło pójść na marne. Stiles mógł odrzucić jego i prezent. Miał do tego, cholerne prawo. Może nawet powinien tak zrobić. I Derek poczuł stary, dobry strach.

\- Chciałem przeprosić – przyznał w końcu.

Stiles spiął się niemal od razu, co nie było dobrym znakiem.

\- Nie masz za co – powiedział Stilinski.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Naprawdę nie masz za co. Możemy nie wracać do tego tematu. Nikt nie wie – rzucił Stiles. – Wiem, że to dziwne, że kiedy Boyd i Erica są razem, widujemy się tak często, ale nie wiedzą i nie powiem im.

Derekowi nie o taką reakcję chodziło, więc wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie. Chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli. Jakaś część jego podświadomości buntowała się, ponieważ jego omega nie pochwalił się nimi przed przyjaciółką. Jeszcze wtedy nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, ale milczenie Stilesa zaskoczyło go wtedy i tym bardziej zszokowało go teraz.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – przyznał, decydując się na szczerość.

Stiles wydawał się zaskoczony. Spojrzał na niego, a potem na komiks i zamarł.

\- Och – wyrwało się omedze i Derek prawie poczuł ulgę.

 _Och_ z pewnością znaczyło, że nareszcie byli na dobrej drodze do porozumienia. Stiles rozejrzał się wokół, jakby widział tę restauracyjkę po raz pierwszy. Derek upewnił się, żeby mieli święty spokój i zawiózł ich obu tutaj. Zamówił dla omegi jego ulubione frytki, chociaż Stiles się wzbraniał. Przez ostatnie dni obserwował go uważnie, robiąc w duchu notatki, co do jego preferencji żywieniowych. Stiles nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale przecież mógł uważać. Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że kręcone frytki sprawiały, że jego omega był szczęśliwszy.

\- Och – powiedział jeszcze raz Stiles, ale nie wydawał się mniej spięty.

Derek uśmiechnął się w jego stronę pocieszająco.

\- Więc chciałem przeprosić. Wiem, że nie zachowałem się odpowiednio – podjął.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego swoimi wielkimi oczami w kolorze miodu. Derek nie przypominał sobie, aby widział coś bardziej doskonałego. Mina omegi jednak nie wyrażała ekscytacji, której się spodziewał. Na którą prawie liczył. W jego głowie Stiles ucieszył się na widok komiksu i rozmawiali. Tymczasem panowało między nimi milczenie pełne napięcia, które doprowadzało go do szału. Nie był przyzwyczajony, aby zajmować ciszę rozmową.

\- Wszystko między nami w porządku? – spytał w końcu wprost, ponieważ _och,_ mogło wcale nie znaczyć niczego dobrego.

Stiles nie wiedział, że umawiali się na randkę, ale Derek nie określił tego jasno, z nadzieją, że jeśli nawet omega nie będzie chętny do spotkania, swoim zachowaniem jakoś zdobędzie jego zaufanie.

\- Tak – odparł Stiles, rozluźniając się nieco.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę – powiedział, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co zrobić z rękami. – Słyszałem, że robicie z Ericą projekt na chemię – rzucił.

\- Nic ważnego – stwierdził Stiles pospiesznie i przełknął ciężej. – Jak sezon lacrosse'a?

\- Zostały nam ostatnie mecze, ale chyba nie pojawiacie się na nich z Ericą – rzucił, ponieważ faktycznie mgliście przypominał sobie, że Reyes unikała tłumów z oczywistych powodów.

Pewnie przeszkadzało jej również światło i dźwięk. Derek nie znał się na padaczce, ale odrobił swoją pracę domową, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę jak ważna Erica była dla Boyda i Stilesa. Nie chciał, aby została sama, kiedy stałoby się coś niedobrego. I nie zamierzał być ostatnim idiotą, wystraszonym sytuacją. Bycie alfą oznaczało branie odpowiedzialności za innych. I może powinno było to dotrzeć do niego wcześniej.

\- Erica chciała pójść na kilka – powiedział Stiles mniej pewnie. – Boyd pewnie by się ucieszył.

\- Świetnie byłoby zobaczyć was na trybunach – przyznał Derek pospiesznie i bez nacisku.

Czuł jednak, cholerną ekscytację na samą myśl, że Stiles obserwowałby jego grę. Widział jak McCall zaczął grać od czasu, kiedy związał się z Allison. I może, to tylko po części były hormony, ale on po prostu wierzył, że drugie połówki przynosiły szczęście.

\- Uhm. Okej – powiedział Stiles.

ooo

Zapłacił za nich, chociaż omega wydał z siebie słaby protest. Stiles zawsze wydawał mu się dość niezależny. Przyjemnie było jednak przejąć kontrolę na tę krótką chwilę i zapewnić mu w pewnym sensie opiekę. Omega wydawał się speszony, ale kelnerka uśmiechała się do nich tym wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem, jakby nie byli pierwszą parą, która umówiła się tutaj na randkę.

I pewnie nie byli.

Zastanawiał się czy objąć Stilesa ramieniem, kiedy wychodzili, ale chłopak wydawał się nadal dość spięty. Ściskał swój komiks w dłoniach, jakby nie był pewien czy schowanie go do plecaka, to dobry pomysł. Derek nie zamierzał odbierać mu prezentu. I trochę nerwowo czekał, co omega w końcu zrobi. Nie czuł się tak nigdy wcześniej. O wiele łatwiej byłoby, gdyby się znali, ale nie był pewien nawet o co spytać, więc jazda samochodem przebiegła we względnym milczeniu.

\- To był całkiem miły wieczór – stwierdził Derek, kiedy zaparkował przed domem Stilinskich.

Stiles spojrzał na niego dość dziwnie. Może po prostu starał się wyczuć go, co nie byłoby niczym nowym. Erica też testowała Boyda przez kilka dni, zanim przyzwyczaiła się do jego obecności. Nie znał zwyczajów omeg. Wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi się umawiał, wiedziały czego chciały. Stiles wydawał się przy nich nieśmiały i delikatny. A może, to jego głowa płatała mu figle.

Nie umawiał się z facetami, ale to nie była kwestia jakiegoś problemu z płcią. Po prostu nie było nikogo, kto zainteresowałby go na tyle długo. Stilesa wtedy nawet nie znał. Jedynie mijali się na korytarzach i pewnie to było idiotyczne, że nie poświęcił mu żadnej myśli.

Omega uśmiechnął się do niego dość sztywno.

\- Faktycznie – powiedział Stiles. – Dziękuję za komiks – dodał pospiesznie i wysiadł z samochodu, zanim Derek zdążył zareagować.

Sądził, że dostanie jakiegoś buziaka. Albo sam cmoknie Stilesa chociaż w policzek, ale w zasadzie lepiej było, aby omega ustalił własne zasady ich spotkań. I jeśli Stiles chciał się od niego na razie trzymać z dala nie miał z tym problemu, skoro dostał swoją szansę. Nie miał w zasadzie na co narzekać. Spodziewał się, że omega wyrzuci mu jego zachowanie sprzed kilku tygodni. I pewnie bolałoby to jak policzek, ale zniósłby to, ponieważ to była jego wina.

ooo

Erica opowiadała o projekcie z chemii, który okazał się o wiele bardziej ciekawy, niż twierdził Stiles. Najwyraźniej Miguel miał im również pomóc, udostępniając przestrzeń w swoim mieszkaniu. Derek miał ogromny dom i na końcu języka utknęła mu propozycja. Stiles zerkał jednak na niego, jakby nie wiedział co teraz. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie na stołówce i chociaż, cholerny kwiatek nadal znajdował się w takim miejscu, aby omega mógł się za nim ukryć, Stilinski nie próbował już tego numeru.

Lydia zresztą nie ograniczała się już jedynie do nienawistnych spojrzeń. Jej komentarze, jednak pozostawały zawieszone w powietrzu, bo nikt nie brał udziału w jej narzekaniach na zmiany w 'złym kierunku', które dotknęły ich szkołę. Nie widział w tym jednak osobiście wpływu księżyca. Nie czuł się oszalały z miłości. Kiedy pierwszy raz dotarł do niego zapach Stilesa był ogłupiały instynktem i hormonami, ale to nie doprowadziło go daleko. Teraz świadomie dokonywał swojego wyboru i czuł się z tym świetnie. Może uspokojony pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu. I nawet koszulka, która śmierdziała innym alfą, a którą Stiles miał na sobie nie przeszkadzała mu tak bardzo. Omega w końcu mu wybaczył albo był na dobrej drodze do tego. Stiles był też zbyt lojalny, żeby bawić się na dwie strony, co odkrył dość wcześnie. I było o wiele ważniejsze niż grupy znajomych, które kręciły się wokół jego poprzednich dziewcząt. Pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie dało się kupić ani zastąpić.

I Stiles miał je wszystkie.

Chłopak był dowcipny, kiedy chciał. Derek słyszał jego kąśliwe uwagi, kiedy rozmawiali z Ericą, sądząc, że nie są słyszani przez innych. Boyd jednak włóczył się za Reyes jak pies i chociaż Derek sądził, że ma więcej godności, nie protestował, żeby być tylko bliżej omegi. Zapach Stilesa nadal był ledwo wyczuwalny przez leki, ale w jego pamięci majaczyła woń tak doskonała, że sprawiała, iż jego serce biło szybciej.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim dokładnie działo, ale miał pewne podejrzenia. Zawsze szybko tracił głowę, a Stiles okazał się nieschematyczny. Cudem pewnie tylko udało mu się uciec przed urokiem, który omega rzucał na ludzi. Boyd nazywał go już swoim przyjacielem, a alfa nie otwierał się specjalnie do ludzi.

Miał nadzieję, że rezerwa, z którą traktował go Stiles zniknie po następnej randce, ale nie mógł zdecydować się czy kino będzie odpowiednie. Z jednej strony nie musieliby zmuszać się do mówienia, ale z drugiej uniemożliwiłby im kontakt. A nie planował macać omegi po zmroku tylko dlatego, że większość osób w sali właśnie po to poszła na film. W jego głowie pojawił się kolejny pomysł, gdzieś w okolicy środy. Erica i Stiles kończyli swój projekt, więc nie widywali ich po lekcjach, przez co Boyd stał się bardziej burkliwy niż zwykle. I im wszystkim przydałoby się po prostu jedno popołudnie tylko we czwórkę, żeby mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Miał nadzieję, że Boyd zgodzi się na to, zamiast zaciągać Ericę do swojego domu. Trening powoli się kończył, więc mieli trochę czasu, żeby wszystko zaplanować, ale do jego nozdrzy dotarł słaby zapach jego omegi.

Stiles stał przy ławkach i wyglądał na dość spłoszonego, jakby w ogóle tutaj nie przynależał. Może nie usiadł, bo Lydia wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Albo woleli z Ericą rozmawiać na stojąco w co akurat dość wątpił. Reyes zresztą urwała się sprintem w kierunku Boyda, kiedy tylko trener ogłosił koniec treningu. Sam niespecjalnie się powstrzymywał, kiedy truchtem przebył drogę dzielącą go od Stilesa.

Omega wpatrywał się w niego z lekką paniką w oczach, więc Derek uśmiechnął się do niego szerzej. Może chodziło o zapach jego ciała, który pot tylko wzmocnił. Jeszcze nie weszli w ten etap przed pełnią, gdzie trudno było mu oddychać przez nos przez większość czasu. Omegi jednak zawsze były wrażliwsze.

\- Hej – przywitał się. – Podobał ci się trening?

\- Niespecjalnie moja rzecz, ale na pewno byłeś świetny – rzucił pospiesznie Stiles i przełknął ciężko. – Więc… - zaczął.

\- Więc – podchwycił Derek i omega patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na niego.

Odbierał z łatwością zdenerwowanie, które promieniowało z każdego pora chłopaka. Stiles przeniósł nerwowo ciężar z prawej nogi na lewą, pocierając swój kark. A gdyby to jeszcze nie było dość jasne, na jego bladawej zwykle twarzy wykwitł piękny rumieniec.

Serce Dereka zabiło mimowolnie szybciej, bo jeśli się nie mylił, Stiles chyba chciał zaprosić go na randkę. I chociaż nie czekał na to, to musiało oznaczać, że wszystko faktycznie zostało mu wybaczone, a niczego więcej nie pragnął.

\- Więc – powtórzył, starając się brzmieć nawet trochę zapraszająco.

\- Mamy pełnię – westchnął w końcu Stiles. – Twoją pełnię – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Czy… - urwał i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Kiedy chcesz, żebym przyjechał do twojego domu? – spytał wprost. – Wolałbym wziąć swój samochód. Mój tata pracuje, więc znowu będzie w domu. Dobrze byłoby gdybyśmy nie robili tego u mnie. Znaczy jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, możesz znowu przyjść, ale byłoby dobrze, żebym to… - urwał, odchrząkując nerwowo.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Mówisz o pełni – uściślił.

Stiles przełknął i na jego policzkach pogłębił się rumieniec. Chłopak objął się ramionami, jakby próbował się chronić, co Derekowi cholernie się nie podobało. Jakby tego było mało, omega rozglądał się wokół, jakby nie chciał, aby widziano ich razem. A może się wstydził, że ktokolwiek podsłuchałby tę rozmowę. A przecież to powinno być coś normalnego pomiędzy alfami i ich omegami.

Stiles jednak nigdy nie powiedział, że są razem. A Derek nigdy nie spytał. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego chłopak niemal uciekł z jego samochodu.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś – zaczął i Stiles spojrzał na niego z czystym przerażeniem w oczach.

Sądził, że omega nie może zaczerwienić się już bardziej, ale jednak, cholernie się mylił.


	9. Chapter 9

Czuł się trochę dziwnie, znowu wślizgując się do pokoju Stilesa przez okno, ale poprzednio nawet półprzytomny wspiął się na piętro, więc to nie było, aż tak trudne jak podejrzewał, kiedy dostrzegł wysokość, która dzieliła wejście od trawnika. Radiowóz szeryfa stał na podjeździe, ale jakoś nie potrafił się odważyć na tyle, aby stanąć w drzwiach ich domu. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyźnie jeden rzut oka wystarczy na to, aby rozgryzł jak wielkim dupkiem był Derek. A chciał, chociaż porozmawiać ze Stilesem, ponieważ doszło do sporego nieporozumienia.

Zamarł, kiedy jego stopy dotknęły dywanu i zdał sobie sprawę, że stał twarzą w twarz z Miguelem. Alfa wyciągał coś z szafki Stilesa, ale zatrzymał się w pół ruchu zapewne zaskoczony najściem. Derek pewnie powinien był przemyśleć kwestię włamywania się do domu szeryfa, ale miał nadzieję, że to chociaż trochę będzie wyglądało na romantyczne. Miguel przyglądał mu się jednak z mieszanką rozbawienia i ciekawości.

\- Hale – powiedział tylko mężczyzna.

\- Miguel – odparł, nie wiedząc czy nie powinien się wycofać.

W końcu na parterze były całkiem dobrze działające drzwi.

\- Przyszedłeś zawracać mu dalej głowę? – zakpił alfa.

Stiles wspominał, że nikt o nich nie wiedział, ale najwyraźniej nie liczył Miguela za kogoś niedyskretnego. Albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że alfa całkiem dobrze orientował się w sytuacji. Może Miguel wyczuł jego zapach na pościeli, kiedy był tutaj wcześniej. Stiles na pewno wietrzył pokój, ale zapach alfy zostawał w powietrzu bardzo długo. Czasem pomimo prania i zmiany pościeli. Cały materac mógł być przesiąknięty jego obecnością i omega mógł o tym nawet nie wiedzieć.

\- Zwabiły cię ubrania, które mu kupiłem? – zainteresował się mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – A może samotność? – spytał wprost Miguel.

Derek nie potrafił się poruszyć, zszokowany tym, że alfa faktycznie prowadzi z nim tę rozmowę. Jakaś część niego spodziewała się, że Miguel będzie mu groził, kiedy się dowie. W końcu powinien zachować się tak, broniąc swojego przyjaciela. Miguel jednak z niego kpił, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. I ta myśl nie była przyjemna.

\- Miguel? Znalazłeś tą blu… - zaczął Stiles i urwał, wpadając pędem do swojego pokoju.

Omega zamarł i jego usta rozchyliły się szeroko w szoku. Spojrzał na Miguela, a potem na Dereka i zamrugał, jakby to w ogóle nie mieściło się w jego głowie. Może, jednak powinien był skorzystać z drzwi albo przynajmniej upewnić się, że Stiles będzie w pokoju, kiedy wespnie się na okno.

\- Derek? – spytał niepewnie omega.

Odchrząknął nerwowo. Miguel stał pomiędzy nimi i nie zamierzał się ruszyć. Derek nie dziwił mu się. I nie planował w jakikolwiek sposób naruszać przestrzeni Stilesa. Nie do końca rozumiał filozofię Miguela, ale najwyraźniej tolerancja alfy miała poziom dla niego nietolerancyjny. Stiles nie nosił jego znamienia na szyi. Nie miał żadnej bransoletki, ani niczego takiego. Derek, jednak powinien wiedzieć, że ubrania działały równie dobrze jako symbol przynależności. W końcu Allison Argent nosiła kurtkę drużynową McCalla na długo przed pełniami. I nic nie zmieniło się pomimo tak wielu księżyców.

\- Mieliśmy pewne nieporozumienie – podjął, przełykając ciężko. – Chciałem cię tylko przeprosić za moje zachowanie – powtórzył. – Przeprosić. Przeprosić jak… - urwał, bo przyszedł prosić o swoją szansę.

Chciał zabrać Stilesa na randkę, taką prawdziwą, gdzie omega nie miałby wątpliwości, że jest uwodzony i podrywany. Miał w planach noszenie jego książek i odsuwanie krzesła, chociaż to było głupie i totalnie nie w jego stylu. I nawet jeśli chłopaki z drużyny mieli się z niego nabijać, trochę wstydu mu się należało.

\- Chciałem przeprosić, bo zależy mi na twoim wybaczeniu. Byłem dupkiem, i to się więcej nie powtórzy – poinformował go.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się komicznie wielkie, kiedy spojrzał na Miguela.

\- Na pewno nie wyjdę – prychnął alfa.

\- Miguel – warknął ostrzegawczo Stiles.

\- Chcesz krzyknąć i sprowadzić swojego ojca? Droga wolna. Na pewno nie zostawię cię z tym dupkiem samego w pokoju – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Nic się nie stało – rzucił Derek, starając się uśmiechnąć, chociaż czuł, że słabo mu to wyszło. – Chciałem tylko przeprosić i wychodzę. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – dodał pospiesznie, chcąc się wycofać, ale Miguel znalazł się w ciągu sekundy w jego prywatnej przestrzeni.

Derek nigdy nie wiedział jak powinien kooperować z dorosłym alfą, który ewidentnie mu zagrażał. Jego matka twierdziła, że okres dorastania był od tego, aby rozgryzł te kwestie. Trudno było jednak to zrobić, kiedy od mężczyzny emanowało tak wiele emocji i żadna nie była pozytywna. A, przynajmniej nawet rozbawienie Miguela wprawiało go w irytację. Może też triumfowałby, gdyby odebrał omegę jakiemuś głupkowi. Stiles jednak nigdy nie był tak naprawdę jego.

I powinien wiedzieć, że ktoś tak niezależny jak Stilinski nie będzie wiązał się w szkole średniej z pierwszym lepszym. Nawet jeśli połowa miasta aktualnie uganiała się za Miguelem. Stiles był dyskretny i nie zdradził się w przypadku ich spotkania podczas tej pierwszej pełni.

\- Miguel – warknął omega, chociaż brzmiało to jak nerwowy szept.

Stiles zerkał w stronę drzwi, jakby bał się, że jego ojciec przyjdzie w każdej chwili.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie – przypomniał mu Miguel. – Zwabiły cię ubrania? To, że może lepiej wyglądać, jeśli będzie chciał? – spytał wprost alfa. – Przyszedłeś tutaj po coś, ale na pewno nie po to, żeby przeprosić. I jesteś mu winien chociaż tę jedną, małą odpowiedź.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Miguel, do jasnej cholery – warknął Stiles. – To nie jest twoja sprawa.

\- Nie – odparł alfa. – To jest bardziej sprawa twojego ojca. Zawołamy go?

\- Nie trzeba. Przeproszę pana Stilinskiego – westchnął Derek.

Miguel spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

\- Naprawdę chciałem przeprosić – powiedział, wkładając w to całą pewność, którą w sobie miał. – Naprawdę chciałem przeprosić, Stiles – dodał, patrząc na omegę, bo te słowa nie należały się Miguelowi.

Alfa wycofał się i zerknął na niego, marszcząc brwi. Derek wypuścił z ust kolejne westchnienie, bo nie wiedział, co miałby jeszcze dodać. Zrobił krok w stronę okna, ale Miguel prychnął coś niezrozumiałego po hiszpańsku pod nosem. I brzmiało to dziwnie jak przekleństwo. Derek totalnie się zgadzał, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego alfa przeklinał. Nie wyglądał już też na tak zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Miguel? – spytał Stiles.

\- Powiem twojemu ojcu, że poszedłeś spać. W końcu ostatnio byłeś dość nerwowy. Zrozumie – rzucił alfa i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Jeśli będzie jakikolwiek problem, wystarczy, że krzykniesz – dodał, zatrzymując się w progu na zaledwie sekundę.

Stiles patrzył w ślad za nim przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że faktycznie zostali sami. Derek słyszał jednak wyraźnie kroki na schodach, które oddalały się.

Stiles spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie i znowu się objął, co – jak Derek zauważył – było pewną stałą, kiedy zostawali sam na sam. I nie wiedział, dlaczego sprawiało to, że denerwował się tylko bardziej. Nie był pewien, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Stiles nie wybaczył mu jeszcze.

\- Czyli nie chcesz spotkać się w tę pełnię? – spytał cicho omega, co trochę go zaskoczyło.

\- Miguel chyba nie byłby zadowolony – stwierdził, nie wiedząc jak się wyrazić odpowiednio.

Spanie ze Stilesem z myślą, że to tylko na teraz, że to może ostatni raz, byłoby torturą. Słodką jak diabli, ale nie powinien tego robić. Chociaż jego palce mrowiły na samo słabe wspomnienie ich pierwszej pełni.

\- Miguel nie rządzi moim życiem – odparł Stiles.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział i wziął głębszy wdech.

Stiles podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu i zapadła między nimi ta napięta cisza, której nienawidził. Chciał, żeby omega mówił przy nim otwarcie i szczerze o wszystkim, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy. Wiedział, że umysł Stilesa to niesamowite miejsce. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na projekty, które przygotowywali z Ericą podczas tylko tego semestru. Omega był jakimś, cholernym geniuszem i nic dziwnego, że nikt w szkole go nie rozumiał. Wystawał sporo poza średnią i Derek nie mógł tego nie podziwiać.

\- Zastanawiałem się… - zaczął i urwał. – Boyd chce zabrać Ericę na kręgle. Pewnie też tam będziesz. I ja też – dodał niemrawo.

Stiles spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem zmieszanym z niepokojem. Trudno było mu zrozumieć, dlaczego omega emanował tak sprzecznymi emocjami. Nie szło mu najlepiej do tej pory rozszyfrowanie Stilesa, więc po prostu zdał się na instynkt.

\- Nie jako randka – rzucił pospiesznie.

Stiles zaśmiał się lekko, czerwieniąc odrobinę.

\- Jasne, jasne. Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął omega, może trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na jego oko. A może chciał mu odrobinę rzucić w twarz, że miał teraz kogoś o wiele lepszego. Derek niespecjalnie miał powody, aby go winić. – Ostatnio też tak nie pomyślałem – dodał pospiesznie Stiles.

Derek odchrząknął, kiedy coś zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie wokół jego gardła.

\- Ostatnio akurat… - urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc jak to powiedzieć.

I nie musiał kończyć, bo Stiles znowu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Ale totalnie chciałbym z tobą wyjść jak przyjaciele – zaryzykował, chociaż wiedział, że o cholernie wiele prosił.

Klatka piersiowa Stilesa poruszyła się wyraźnie, kiedy chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jak – przyjaciele, powtórzył po nim omega, uśmiechając się do niego nareszcie szczerze.

ooo

Erica planowała piknik przy świetle księżyca, bo najwyraźniej uważali z Boydem, że spędzenie pełni w Rezerwacie to genialny pomysł. Brzmiało to babsko i romantycznie, jego przyjaciel wydawał się zafascynowany tą wizją, ale zapewne z całkiem innych powodów niż nieświadoma niczego omega. Erica proponowała seks na otwartej przestrzeni. Derek nie znał nikogo, kto odmówiłby w takiej sytuacji i Stiles chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, skąd ten entuzjazm Boyda, bo przewracał oczami, ilekroć alfa notował kolejną uwagę Reyes, jakby była nowo objawioną prawdą.

Seks był siłą napędową tego świata.

\- Więc kręgle w piątek – rzuciła Erica i spojrzała na niego wymownie. – Przedstawisz nam swojego omegę? Po tym, co opowiadałeś o nim, brzmi na kogoś, kto pasowałby do naszej paczki. Poza tym cały czas mam nadzieję, że Stiles w końcu kogoś weźmie – dodała z naciskiem, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który nagle bardzo zainteresował się książką do chemii.

Derek poczuł nieprzyjemną suchość w gardle. Faktycznie mówił wiele miłych rzeczy ostatnim razem, kiedy Erice udało się wymusić na nim zeznania, ale sytuacja skomplikowała się. A może w końcu wyjaśniła. Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy zobaczyli się rano na parkingu. I Miguel rzucił mu mniej nienawistne spojrzenie, co było czymś nowym.

Udało mu się usiąść z omegą podczas biologii, jednego z nielicznych przedmiotów, których Erica i Stiles nie mieli razem. Pracowało im się nie najgorzej ramię w ramię. Zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do obecności Stilesa i przede wszystkim chłopak zapominał się od czasu do czasu, paplając bez sensu z setką dygresji wtrącanych, pomimo tego jak abstrakcyjne były. A to była dopiero pierwsza lekcja.

Derek po części naprawdę liczył, że piątkowe spotkanie okaże się równie przyjemne.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem – przyznał w końcu.

Erica spojrzała na niego naprawdę zaskoczona.

\- Nie byliśmy razem – dodał już mniej pewnie. – Ma kogoś innego.

\- Och – wyrwało się dziewczynie. – Ale myślałam…

\- Zachowałem się jak dupek i próbowałem to naprawić. Zabrałem się za to, za późno. Jeszcze nie są związani oficjalnie, ale to tylko kwestia czasu – wyjaśnił, trochę spięty, bo Stiles spoglądał na niego, jakby nie potrafił go rozgryźć.

Więc Derek uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, ponieważ w zasadzie jedynie tyle mu pozostało.

\- Przynajmniej wiem, że będzie szczęśliwy – rzucił, starając się, aby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt gorzko.

Erica spoglądała na niego nadal w tej dziwnej ciszy, która trochę go krępowała. Boyd rzadko kiedy nawiązywał z ludźmi kontakt wzrokowy, ale teraz wgapiał się w niego, jakby nie był pewien jak zareagować. Derek nie chciał słyszeć jak bardzo im przykro. On się na pewno czuł z tym gorzej.

\- A, skąd wiesz, że kogoś ma? – spytała Erica. – Przepraszam, ale… - urwała. – Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której mogłabym znaleźć kogoś teraz, kto nie byłby Boydem. A nie czuję pełni tak jak wy.

\- On też jej nie czuje tak jak my – odparł Derek i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Och – wyrwało się Erice.

\- To, że jej nie czuje, nie znaczy, że nie czuje niczego – wtrącił Stiles. – Erica też czuje to pchnięcie księżyca, po prostu nie jest takie mocne – wyjaśnił mu chłopak.

\- Moje leki to blokują – rzuciła w ramach wyjaśnienia, ale to dla niego nie było akurat tajemnicą.

Stiles jednak wgapiał się w niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Czyli to ktoś z innej szkoły? – spytał chłopak, trochę go zaskakując.

Akurat po Stilesie nie spodziewał się głupich pytań. Nigdy nie potwierdził tej plotki. Pozwolił jej swobodnie krążyć, ponieważ przez to unikał idiotycznych komentarzy. Nie śledzono go wzrokiem na korytarzach. Nie był jednak pewien w co gra Stiles.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu.

Oczy omegi otworzyły się szerzej, jakby faktycznie był zaskoczony. Jeśli to miał być pokaz aktorstwa, Derek był pod wrażeniem.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek nie spodziewał się, że Stiles pojawi się po szkole w jego domu. W zasadzie początkowo sądził nawet, że zapomniał czegoś i trochę nieswojo się czuł, kiedy jego matka robiła dziwne miny nad omegą, który pewnie był nieświadom tego, co się działo. A, przynajmniej Derek miał taką nadzieję, ponieważ jego rodzicielka nie należała do najbardziej subtelnych ludzi w tym stanie. Na szczęście, jednak w okolicy nie było Petera, więc przynajmniej tyle zostało mu oszczędzone.

\- Mój pokój? – spytał tylko sztywno, ponieważ jego mama prawie wychodziła ze skóry.

Stiles spojrzał na niego trochę nerwowo, zanim zerknął w tył, na kobietę, która nadal nad nim wisiała i bez słowa ruszył w jego stronę. Spodziewał się, że omega cokolwiek powie, kiedy zostaną sami, ale chłopak rozglądał się wokół ciekawie. I Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że są po raz pierwszy w jego domu. Nigdy nie zaprosił Stilesa i zaczynał żałować. Wszystko jednak było do nadrobienia. Boyd i Erica mogliby wpaść do niego na imprezę po jednym z meczy. Stiles na pewno towarzyszyłby swojej przyjaciółce.

\- Ładnie tutaj – rzucił omega.

\- Usiądziesz? – spytał Derek.

Jego niepościelone łóżko na pewno nie wyglądało zachęcająco. Przynajmniej nie walała się nigdzie brudna odzież. Zawsze sprzątał po treningu ciuchy, bo zapach mieszanego potu kilku osób nie był przyjemny.

Stiles przycupnął na krześle, kładąc dłonie na kolanach, ale szybko wstał, jakby to miejsce do końca mu się nie podobało.

\- Chyba postoję – zdecydował omega. – Powiedziałeś swojej mamie – rzucił niemal od razu, jakby liczył na wyjaśnienia.

\- No, tak – odparł.

\- Ale powiedziałeś jej o mnie? – upewnił się Stiles.

Derek zaplótł dłonie na piersi, trochę zdezorientowany.

\- Miałem jej nie mówić? – spytał mniej pewnie. – Nie powiedziałeś swojemu tacie…

\- Mój tata zastrzeliłby cię – poinformował go Stiles i nie wydawał się żartować. – Dlatego, wiesz… Nie przepraszaj go. Znaczy nie mów mu nic. Znaczy… - urwał. – Powiedziałeś swojej mamie? – wyrwało mu się jeszcze raz z tylko większym niedowierzaniem.

Faktycznie, to wyglądało dziwnie, ale Derek zawsze wszystko jej mówił. Była jego matką, ale jednocześnie była rozsądniejsza od całej reszty jego znajomych.

\- No, tak – powtórzył trochę nerwowo. – Dlaczego miałem jej nie powiedzieć? – spytał w zamian.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- To po prostu dziwne – stwierdził omega. – Nie wiem, co jej powiedziałeś – przyznał w końcu i spojrzał na niego, jakby sądził, że Derek mu wszystko opowie.

Najchętniej spytałby w zamian, co wie Miguel, ale to byłoby idiotyczne.

\- Powiedziałem jej z kim spędziłem moją pełnię – odparł spokojnie. – I powiedziałem jej jak zachowałem się później – dodał.

Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Spędziłeś pierwszą pełnię ze mną – powiedział chłopak nagle, jakby ustalali fakty. – Ale… - urwał Stiles, spoglądając nagle na swoje dłonie. – Ten omega, o którym mówiłeś Erice… - podjął, ale nie dokończył.

Derek poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej.

\- Tak? – spytał przeciągając to słowo.

\- To ja? – spytał Stiles wprost i wpatrywał się w niego z jakąś podejrzaną mieszanką emocji.

Derek miał ochotę się roześmiać z tym, że omega nie żartował. Stiles nie bawiłby się w żadne idiotyczne gierki. Nie był w końcu Lydią Martin. I nie interesowały go głupkowate zachowania uczniów szkół średnich. I Derek miał nadzieję, że zdążyli się dostatecznie zaprzyjaźnić, żeby to nie był jeden z tych numerów, gdzie był nagrywany z ukrytej kamery. Jackson bardziej preferował takie zagrania.

\- To ty – powiedział Derek spokojnie. – Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że…

\- Odesłałeś mnie – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Odesłałeś mnie przed moją pełnią. Myślałem, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś – przyznał.

Derekowi zaschło w ustach i cholernie nie chciał sobie przypominać tamtej rozmowy, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Jego policzki wydawały się palić żywym ogniem i trochę miał ochotę się schować, bo Stiles wpatrywał się w niego tymi wielkimi, jasnobrązowymi oczami, w których, co prawda nie dostrzegał bólu, ale jednak za wiele emocji, z którymi nie do końca sobie jeszcze sam radził.

\- Za to też chciałem przeprosić – odparł, siadając w końcu na łóżku, bo jego ciało zaczynało drżeć i nogi nie chciały go utrzymać.

\- Nic się nie stało – westchnął Stiles. – Wiem, że pełnie to zamieszanie. Oddawanie kontroli jakiemuś pieprzonemu księżycowi to idiotyzm. Większość tych związków nie ma sensu i rozpadają się w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Dlatego się zawsze czeka. Miałeś prawo mnie nie chcieć i…

\- Chryste – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Chciałem cię – poinformował go wściekły, chociaż nie wiedział, skąd się brała ta złość. – Byłem ogłupiały, bo szukałem się tygodniami, ale nie mogłem znaleźć. Wszyscy znaleźli swoje drugie połówki i byłem prawie pewien, że zostanę sam. A potem obudziłem się rano, kompletnie niczego nie pamiętając. Nie wiedziałem nic i… - urwał. – Zachowałem się jak dupek.

\- Spanikowałeś – odparł Stiles.

\- Nie, nazwij to po imieniu – warknął Derek. – Zachowałem się jak dupek. I byłem wściekły. Cały czas czekałem, że powiesz wszystkim, że przyszedłem do ciebie całkiem nieświadomy. I nie chciałem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak bardzo tracę kontrolę – przyznał. – I, kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie, pomyślałem, że będziemy kwita, jeśli ty też będziesz tak zdesperowany jak ja. Dlatego cię odesłałem, bo myślałem, że się złamiesz, ale się nie złamałeś. A potem się uspokoiłem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że… - westchnął. – Że to byłeś ty przez ten cały czas. Nigdy cię nie widziałem, bo trzymaliście się z Ericą z dala. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, abym kiedykolwiek z tobą rozmawiał. Nie wiedziałem o tobie nic, a potem zacząłem cię poznawać – ciągnął dalej. – I chociaż jeszcze wtedy myślałem jak dupek, byłem w połowie drogi, żeby nakopać Jacksonowi, kiedy cię popchnął na parkingu. Ponieważ nie powinien – powiedział w końcu.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Myślałem, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś innego na tamtą pełnię. Znaczy wiele osób się za tobą ogląda. Wszyscy zaczęli o omedze z innej szkoły – podjął Stiles. – A potem mówiłeś, że to ktoś szczególny i…

\- Mówiłem o tobie – wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, czemu się nie dziwię i pomyślałem, że jakoś zmienisz o mnie zdanie, ale…

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Stilesowi. – Koszulka – rzucił krótko.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że to ode mnie, bo nie wiedziałem czy będziesz chciał ją przyjąć, ale potem po prostu chciałem ci coś dać, żeby sprawdzić czy mam szansę – wyjaśnił, odkrywając wszystkie karty i Stiles wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany. – Nie zabrałem cię do restauracji, żeby cię potem zaprosić na pełnię. Teraz mam więcej kontroli – przyznał. – I… Nie chcę seksu z tobą, jeśli wiesz… - wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.

Stiles skinął głową, jakby nareszcie wszystko wskakiwało na swoje miejsce.

\- Mam te wspomnienia – zaczął Derek ponownie. – One nie wyglądają dobrze – dodał.

Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Twoje może nie są dobre – przyznał omega. – Było, okej.

\- Okej? – spytał Derek, nie wiedząc jak to odczytać.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Byłeś szorstki, trochę ogłupiały. Dlatego rano chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale spanikowałeś. I byłeś dupkiem – przyznał Stiles.

Derek prychnął.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem w ogóle chciałeś spędzić ze mną jeszcze jedną pełnię – zaśmiał się, nie mogąc w ogóle w to uwierzyć.

Stiles przełknął dziwnie ciężko, opierając się biodrami o jego biurko.

\- Też mogłem trochę ześwirować – przyznał omega. – Moje szczęście, że nie pamiętasz jak głupkowato pytałem, ale 'ty jesteś Derek Hale, co tu robisz?' – zaśmiał się chłopak. – I mogłem się rano obudzić z myślą, że pójdziemy na randkę, ale uciekłeś.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział.

Stiles się zaśmiał.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz – zauważył omega. – Myślisz, że to coś zmienia? – spytał.

I Derek obawiał się właśnie, że takie pytanie zostanie mu zadane. Nie wyobrażał sobie, co musiałby zrobić, żeby odkupił swoje winy. I kolejne 'przepraszam' uwięzło mu w gardle nieprzyjemnie.

\- Jest druga strona Księżyca, na którego wszyscy czekają – podjął Stiles. – Związana z utratą kontroli i staniem się na chwilę kimś bezbronnym. I nie wszyscy sobie z tym radzą, ale natura stworzyła nas takimi i dała nam pewną szansę. Dlatego zawsze jest ta druga pełną, która odbiera rozum omegom. I jest równie silna. A potem wszystko się staje bardziej kontrolowane i świadome. Te dwie pierwsze pełnie są trudne, bo potrzeba wiele zaufania i wiary w tę drugą osobę, żeby się poddać.

\- I to zawaliłem – stwierdził, nie kryjąc się z tym nawet.

\- I zawaliłeś pełnie – przyznał Stiles. – Ale u alf chodzi o pokazanie tej waszej bardziej wrażliwej strony. Rozmawiając ze mną teraz, dajesz mi nad sobą przewagę. Oddajesz mi kontrolę, której wcześniej nie chciałeś oddać. Robisz to całkiem świadomie, a nie dlatego, że księżyc cię do tego zmusił – poinformował go Stiles.

Derek wiedział jak wiele go to kosztowało, ale nie sądził, że omega to zrozumie. W końcu ich instynkty działały na zupełnie innych zasadach.

\- Czyli zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? – spytał nieśmiało.

Stiles spoglądał na niego ze zmarszczką między brwiami.

\- Dlaczego chcesz zostać moim przyjacielem? – zainteresował się.

\- Chcę cię lepiej poznać – odparł.

\- Dobra, ale możemy się lepiej poznać… - zaczął Stiles i urwał, a potem się głupkowato wyszczerzył. – A jak ci powiem, że nie umawiam się Miguelem? – spytał.

Derek otworzył usta, a potem je szybko zamknął.

\- Nadal chcesz być tylko moim przyjacielem? – spytał Stiles.

\- A dasz mi jeszcze jedną szansę po tym wszystkim? – rzucił Derek.

\- Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdybym o tym nie zdecydował w ten sposób – odparł Stiles.

\- Ale, Miguel…

\- Miguel chce cię wypatroszyć – poinformował go omega. – I najpewniej oddać mojemu ojcu, a wtedy nikt nie znajdzie twojego ciała. I mógłbyś iść wyjaśnić mojemu ojcu, co działo się przez ostatnie tygodnie, ale… - urwał. – Nie będziemy mogli się wtedy spotykać. Oni są alfami, nie potrafią spojrzeć poza czubek swojego fiuta, a nie chcę teraz myśleć o penisie mojego ojca. Byłem na ciebie wściekły. I jestem trochę urażony, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, którą znam, o której jestem pewien, że będzie szanowała mnie i nie zrobi więcej niczego takiego. I ważniejsze jest to, co powiedziałeś mi teraz, a nie seks, który mogliśmy uprawiać przez ten cały czas. Chociaż seks byłby miły – rzucił Stiles, czerwieniąc się lekko.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego nadal, ponieważ jego mózg nie przetwarzał chyba dostatecznie szybko.

\- Nie pocałujesz mnie? – spytał Stiles, uśmiechając się do niego odrobinę szerzej.

ooo

Śmiech Stilesa odbijał się w jego głowie echem, kiedy spadł z maski samochodu na ziemię. Erica i Boyd pewnie znajdowali się na jakimś kocu w Rezerwacie dochodząc do ostatniej bazy. Księżyc stał wysoko, kiedy oni zaparkowali przy jednym z wjazdów do lasu i wspięli się na jego samochód. Nie do końca zaplanował tę noc, chcąc po prostu trochę czasu spędzić w ciszy, ale Stiles rzadko się zamykał. Omega jeśli nie jadł, przeważnie mówił i Derek szybko zorientował się, że chłopak skutecznie zagłusza ciszę, która opanowała jego życie wcześniej. Co gorsza był tak dowcipny, że Derek nie mógł się nie śmiać.

\- Masz totalnie królicze ząbki – rzucił Stiles.

Starał się zakryć twarz i wtedy zsunął się w dół.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał omega, chociaż chichotał jak szalony.

Derek ściągnął go w dół za kostkę, pozwalając mu wylądować na sobie, zamiast na nieprzyjemnie wilgotnych liściach. Mogli zabrać koc, ale naprawdę chciał tylko oglądać wschód księżyca.

Stiles oparł swoje dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, a potem docisnął ich biodra razem i poruszył nimi delikatnie. Jego penis już wcześniej był zainteresowany ze względu na pełnię, ale omega chyba planował doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Czuł lekki zapach Stilesa, którego nie pomyliłby już teraz z żadnym innym i nie mógł nie zaciągnąć się nim mocniej.

\- Pocałuj mnie – zażądał omega, więc uniósł się na łokciach i złączył ich usta razem, mając dziwne wrażenie, że znajduje się w swoim prywatnym piekle, bo jego spodnie były o wiele za wąskie na to, żeby jego erekcja pojawiła się w pełni.

Co wcale nie oznaczało, że jego penis nie próbował. A, jednocześnie Stiles ocierał się o niego całym ciałem, jakby doskonale wiedział, co z nim robił. Nie próbował nawet z tym walczyć, pozwalając omedze na kontrolowanie sytuacji, chociaż wciągnął powietrze ostrzej do płuc, kiedy chłodne palce Stilesa wsunęły się pod jego koszulkę w poszukiwaniu sutka. To na pewno nie było zagranie fair, ale nie potrafił się przejmować, bo omega drugą ręką przesunął jego fiuta w spodniach tak, że więcej krwi mogło się pomieścić w jego dolnych rejonach. I sprawiło mu to cholerną ulgę, bo teraz czuł niemal całego Stilesa.

Ich pocałunek stał się bardziej niechlujny, gdy chłopak masował dłonią cały czas jego penisa, wydając te proszące dźwięki, ale gdyby rozebraliby się tutaj, na pewno ktoś zobaczyłby ich z drogi, do czego nie chciał dopuścić.

\- Stiles – powiedział, starając się odciągnąć od siebie omegę, żeby mogli przejrzeć przez feromonową mgiełkę.

\- Odwieź mnie do domu – zażądał chłopak nagle. – A potem zostaw gdzieś samochód i wejdź do mnie przez okno. Jeśli znajdę Miguela u nas, skręcę mu kark, przysięgam. Jeśli nie pojawisz się u mnie za chwilę, pożałujesz – dodał całkiem poważnie, gryząc go w obojczyk.

Derek nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to jest moja pełnia? – spytał.

\- Poczekaj na zaćmienie – rzucił Stiles, podnosząc się do góry.


End file.
